On to Eden Hall
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETED Charlie's cousins are back and ready for Eden Hall. Well sort of. With Bombay gone and Alex being promoted to Varsity the lives of the Ducks seem to get even more Complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or its charters.

AN: here is the first chapter of the sequel to Cheer Ducks! Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

When Alex got home she raced to her room, shut the door, and opened the present from Portman. In the package was the leather jacket she had tried on in the LA shop. Sitting on top of the jacket were two plane tickets, a movie, and a note. Alex smiled and picked up the note and read it.

**_Dear Alex,_**

_**I miss you already, or at least I think I'm missing**_

_**you considering your next door as I am writing this.**_

_**I bought the jacket right before we left to come**_

_**back to Minnesota. I hope you like it.**_

_**The movie looked like something you would like.**_

_**I had also sang Will I for a school project. Yeah I know**_

_**I can sing.**_

_**The plane tickets are for you to come visit me. I **_

_**also have two tickets to come visit you. I hope that's ok. **_

_**You know my number. You should call me some time.**_

_**Portman**_

Alex read the note twice imagining him saying the words to her. She looked down at the movie and smiled. It was Rent. She had seen previews and mentioned it to him once. It was amazing that he remembered. Smiling she put the DVD into her DVD player and hugged the jacket.

"What are you watching?" Sami asked as she sat down beside Alex. Alex hadn't even heard her sister inter her room.

"Rent." Alex replied putting the jacket beside her on the bed. "Portman gave it to me. He said he thought it looked like a me movie."

"Yeah it is a you movie." Sami admitted. "You could play Mimi or Maureen. Your voice would fit them perfectly."

"Who?" Alex asked. She had only seen Roger and Mike. Sami rolled her eyes and pointed to the screen and they watched quietly. It didn't take long for the others to find a spot to sit in Alex's room. Every so often Alex picked up the jacket but when she realized what she was doing she dropped it back onto the bed.

"Wow sweet jacket." Brad said after seeing Alex put it down for the tenth time. "Where did you get it?"  
"Portman gave it to me. Along with two plane tickets and this movie." Alex said with a smile. Her siblings exchanged odd looks then Alex quickly explained. "It was a parting gift and we said we'd visit each other over the summer. It was before we knew about the scholarships."

"So are you going to go visit Adam as well?" Collin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. If I get the money to." Alex insisted. Her siblings smiled at her then left he alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderful Surprise

"Yo, Ali! Your purse is singing Dirty Little Secret!" Ashley called from behind the counter of the 70's style restaurant she and Alex worked at. "Do you want me to answer it or let I keep singing?"

"Go ahead and answer it." Alex said with a sigh. "I'm on break."

"Alex's phone, from Alex's purse. This is the cute, funny, inelegant answering machine. Who the hell is this?" Ashley said in a sexy voice. She paused, nodded her head, then giggled. "Hey Ali it's the extremely handsome Bash Brother."

"Fulton?" Alex said with a smile, knowing it was actually Portman. She took the phone from Ashley. "Hey."

"Fulton my ass." Portman replied on the other line. " So what are you doing tonight?"  
"Working." Alex replied wrinkling her nose. A habit she had picked up from Connie. "Why you have some sort of plan to teleport over from Chicago and take me to the movie or something?"

"Sort of." He answered as the door chime rang. Ashley looked up and her mouth gaped open. Surprised Alex turned towards the door to see Collin and Portman standing there both wearing huge smiles.

"You Spooges! Oh my god Portman when did you get here?" Alex asked giving him a hug. She wondered if his feeling for her had changed.

"Last night." Portman replied with a smile. "You look like one of those GOGO Dancers from Austin Powers."

"That's the point." Ashley said rolling her eyes. She came up beside Alex and put her arm around her. "Now how do you know my girl here?"

"I'm Dean Portman." He replied. "I'm one of the Ducks."

"Oh no flipping way." Ashley said sarcastically. "You're the new friend that took my place."

"Yeah, that would be him." Alex replied with a laugh and Ashley made a fake hurt look. Alex hugged her. "I still love you. But at the moment our break is over and it looks like the baseball team is coming in."

Sure enough as soon as Collin and Portman sat down a group of sweaty boys entered. They cat called both Ashley and Alex while one of the boys tried to smack all of them.

"Yo, Alex! What's shaking Baby?" One of them called. He was blond had a good build and looked a lot like Adam.

"Screw off Billy." Alex said rolling her eyes as she took menus to the two waiting boys. Portman noticed most of the baseball team watching her. Only one was trying to advert their eyes.

"Here you are boys." She said handing them a menu. "I bet Collin will get a large Chocolate milk shake and Portman will get a cheeseburger, fries and a mountain dew."

"Why did you give us menus if you already knew?" Collin asked handing them back to her.

"Who knows you two may live a little and get something new." Alex teased as she wrote down the order then yelled back to the person in the kitchen. "YO Andy? You got the frezzer fixed yet?"

"Yeah right me fix something." Andy said rolling his eyes as he leaned is head out of the kitchen door. He had a chubby face and his eyes were hidden by large glasses. Alex rolled her eyes and handed him the order. Then she turned to Ashley. "Wish me luck. I might actually smack one this time."

"I'll be right behind you." Ashley said as she glared over at the baseball boys. Ashley was going threw a purple phase. Her black hair was tipped in a dark purple along with her short bangs. She had dark freckles across her nose that gave her an innocent look. She looked like Magenta from Sky High.

"So boys what can I get you from our menu?" Alex asked adding from our menu when one of the boys started to open his mouth. The boy snapped his fingers and the rest laughed.

"You know you and Violet should wear cloths like this more often." Billy said pulling on Alex's skirt. "All the dark, baggy cloths are such a turn off. But you both look even hotter in these outfits."

"That's why I wear dark and baggy cloths." Alex replied after Billy got pulverized by one of his team mates. "It turns you off. Now order or get out."

"Cheeseballs." Billy replied. "For all of us and a bottle of code red and Pepsi."

"Coming right up." Alex replied as she handed the order to Ashley. Ashley gave her a sympathetic look and motioned towards Collin and Portman's table.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"When we need you I'll call." Ashley replied and Alex sat down next to Portman and as she did the baseball team became oddly quit.

"I have to ask." She said turning towards him. "When did you change my ring tone?"

"On the plane when you went to sit with Adam." Portman replied with a smile. "I thought you'd like it."

"Who wouldn't like All American Rejects." Alex replied. She couldn't believe he was actually there in Iowa with her. she had planed to visit him next week so maybe she'd go back with him.

"SO what do you do for fun around here?" Portman asked leaning back in the booth and easily slipping his arm on the back of where Alex was sitting.

"Your looking at it." Collin said with a yawn. Portman gapped at him.

"Your joking right?" Portman asked holding back laughter.

"What do you expect. Your in the middle of no where. Not even the Neighboring towns know we exist." Alex said with a laugh. She yawned and looked back at the baseball boys who were watching her and Portman closely. "We could put on a party here. Is that ok Ashley?"

Ashley who had been listening to the conversation quickly busied herself with the milkshake machine. Then she turned after a moment of silence. "Oh you were talking to me?"

"Unless Andy all of the sudden went by Ashley then yes." Alex replied. "Would your parents mind if we partied her tonight?"

"Considering that Billy, Josh and Ray are working tonight I'm sure they'll approve." Ashley said then laughed as Billy, the boy who was betting everyone up and another boy turned around and started to complain.

"Who would you invite?" Ashley asked bringing Collin his milkshake and sitting down next to him.

"The triplets, the twins, Collin, Brad, Portman, you, Andy and the rest of the group." Alex replied.

"Triplets?" Portman asked confused.

"Yeah after what happened with Krissy they disowned her and they call themselves triplets now. Kassy now goes by Sassy." Collin replied with a sigh. "Krissy is living with our dad. Oh and She's not going to Eden Hall and neither is Michael."

"Man I hated that kid." Portman replied.

"Only because he hung on Alex most of the time." Collin replied ducked as both Alex and Portman went after him.

"Yo Ash. Here's the hamburger and fries." Andy said bringing the plate to the counter. When Ashley got the plate Andy added. "Get back to work. I need help back here."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a coming." She said dropping Portman's plate in front of him and rolled her eyes at Alex. Andy never bossed Alex around but he always seemed to boss Ashley around.

"Remember to call me if you need me." Alex said sympathetically.

"Will do." Ashley replied taking hold of Collin's arm. "Come on white stuff. You can help fix the freezer considering you helped break it."

"Well next time don't lock me in there." Collin protested but let himself be pulled away from the table.

"She locked him into the freezer?" Portman asked in amazement

"Well they were both in there." Alex said quietly. "Just don't let Ray hear that. He's Ashley's older brother."

Ray turned at the sound of his name. Portman could see the resemblance then. Both Ray and Ashley had black hair, green eyes and freckles scattered across their nose.

"Wow if they didn't look so much alike I wouldn't have known they were related. They're so different." Portman said when Ray turned back around.

"You think I'm like my sisters?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"You're an exception." Portman said laughing as well. He smiled at her, opened his mouth to say something, and was interrupted by Alex's cell phone.

Alex laughed and picked up the phone. "What...You called me on my phone when you could have just called me from the kitchen?"

"I told you I'd call you when we needed ya." Ashley laughed coming out of the kitchen and hung up her phone. Alex hung up hers as well then got up from her seat. She took a fray from Andy along with Ashley and they took them to the baseball boys.

"Here are your cheese balls." Alex said placing the tray down in front of Billy." Remember that even though you don't have to pay they still do."

"I remember Alex." Billy said passing the plates around and handing Alex a 20. "Do you have any…"

"Here." Alex interrupted him placing the ranch bottle in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to ditch that Adam kid and date me?" Billy joked. "I've been told that I look a lot like him. Plus you know me all to well."

"You'll have to wait in line." Alex replied back. "Plus I'd never date you considering I know you all to well."

"Ashley stifled her laughter as she took a cheese ball from Ray's plate. Ray rolled his eyes then handed his sister a hand full so that she'd leave the table.

"Why do you put up with that crap?" Billy asked him.

"She's my baby sister. "Ray replied. "I'd do almost anything for her."

At the party Alex introduced Portman to all her friends but she watched him closely when one of the girls asked him to dance. Every tome he'd look around to find Alec then smiled at her reaction.

"So Portman." Ashley said when she finally got to dance with him. "When are you going to asked Ali out?"

"She and I are only friends." Portman replied. "And she's with Banks."

Ashley rolled her eyes and brought him closer to her when he looked over at Alex. "Don't kid yourself. You two where made for each other. After she came back to Iowa she was back to her old self. The way she was when Duane was alive. There were only four boys she'd talk about. Her cousin Charlie, her best friend Fulton, her boyfriend Adam, and the cute bash brother Portman."

"Yeah I was always her favorite." Portman replied with a smile then pushed away from Ashley. He had actually cam to Iowa to tell Alex that he wasn't going to Eden Hall with her next year. He had decided to stay with his family considering he'd been gone all last year. He had missed his family terribly. Sighing he caught Alex's eyes and walked over to her.

"I'm exhausted." He said. "Is there any place where I can crash?"

"Yeah." Alex replied handing Billy her drink. "I'll take you my place. I have a spare bed in my room. You can sleep there."

"Roxie would be ok with that?" He asked.

"Portman, out of all the boys from the Ducks there are only three boys she'd trust in my room. "Alex said rolling her eyes. "You, Fulton and Charlie."

Portman smiled and the left for the Conway's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty Ducks or their characters. **

**AN: Yeah I know I'm adding a lot more characters. But bare with me they all have a part in this fanfiction….I hope  **

The next two days Alex showed Portman around the town but he noticed that she avoided the lake, Play Park, and school. He didn't have to ask her why. He saw the memorial for Duane as they past the park and he guessed the lake and school must have had one as well.

"Well that's my town." Alex replied with a smile as they stopped outside a huge Victorian style house. She laughed at Portman's disbelieve. They had walked around the entire town and nether of them were tired. She looked up at the old house and slowly walked up to the white picked fence that surrounded its miraculous garden. "Man do I miss this place."

Portman looked around and saw the tree from Alex's picture. Planted where she had once sat were snapdragons and a beautiful climbing vine. It didn't take long for him to realize that this was Duane's house. Through the front door curtain cam a woman's face. She was not old looking but her brown hair showed signs of gray and her eyes looked tired and wet as though she had been crying for years. Slowly the door opened and the woman and a young child came onto the porch. The child was a young boy about six or seven years old. He had short brown hair and mysterious green eyes. His lips curled into a huge smile at the sight of Alex. He wore a blue shirt, worn jeans, and over his shoulders he wore a batman cape. "Auntie Alex!"

"Hey how's my little man?" Alex asked opening the gate as the boy raced down the sidewalk and jumped into her arms. She hugged him close to her then lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Levi you've grown so big!"

"I'm in first grade now!" Levi said with a big smile.

"Are you really?" Alex said putting the boy down. She looked back at the waiting Portman and motioned him to her. Levi looked up at him smiled a little then ran back to the protection of his mothers leg. The woman laughed and sat down on the white whicker chair next to her. "Come Alex. Sit with us. Tell me about the Ducks."

Alex took Portman's hand and led the way to the porch. She let Portman take the last chair and she sat down on the steps. Just like she used to do.

"So how has life been? I haven't seen you since… well you know why we weren't together." The woman said with a sad smile.

"Well…if it wasn't for the Ducks I don't know what I'd do." Alex said as Levi snuggled up next to her. She ran her finger over his eye brow like she used to do and soon he was fast asleep in her arms.

"That works on all my children." The woman said. "But your only you could get Levi to fall asleep."

"I've missed you all so much, Bev. I can't believe Levi still calls me Auntie." Alex said swaying band and forth to rock the child in her arms.

"All the kids do." Bev replied sadly. "They all believed you and Duane would marry. Darla had even picked out a bridesmaids dress."

Alex laughed. "It was a lime green one wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right. Oh it was the ugliest thing." Bev said with a small laugh. "But Duane promised her that he'd get her that dress even if it wasn't for the wedding."

"Yeah, he actually did." Alex said. "It's in my closet waiting for her Junior or senior prom."

"He was always buying things for his brothers and sisters. I was surprised he wasn't broke." Bev laughed again. "Man it is good to laugh."

"Its good to hear you laugh." Alex smiled then remembered Portman, who was sitting patently in his chair. "Bev, I'd like you to meet Dean Portman. He's one of the…"

"Ducks." Bev finished for her. "I've watched all the news about you and the Ducks. Dean Portman. Bash brother."

"The very same." Portman replied holding out his hand. Bev took it and smiled.

"I knew you weren't completely gruff." She said taking back her hand. "You always seemed so nice on the news when you were around Alex. Say how is that Banks kid doing?"

"He's…a great." Alex replied nervously. "I talked to him not to long ago."

Bev smiled and patted Alex on the head. "Don't worry. I'm glad you have moved on. I know Duane is still in your heart our you would not be here."

"Bev your like a second mother to me." Alex replied looking down at Levi. "And the kids are like my second family."

"Oh I know that." Bev replied. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a baby's cry. "That would be Jenny. Well it's been great to see you."

She took Levi from Alex and walked into the house leaving Alex and Portman staring confused at the door. Alex sighed and stood up. She walked over to the tree. Carved right above the snap dragons was a memory: Alex & Duane love. Smiling she traced the words with her fingers. "Wow it feels odd to look at that and know Duane isn't here beside me."

Portman brought her close into a hug. "Come on lets get out of here. Ashley said she had to work."

"Yeah with her brother and Josh. I'm sure she'd enjoy some friendly company." Alex said with a smile and they left the tree and headed for the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Duck Characters.**

"Oh thank god!" Ashley exclaimed when she was Alex and Portman walked into the restaurant. "Bimbo and Dimbo are driving me nuts!"

"That's what they were born to do." Alex said as t he boys came out from the kitchen. "Born to annoy and destroy our every day lives."

"You love us and you know it!" Josh replied throwing a cheese ball at her. She caught it and threw it back.

"Oh yeah, I love you I need you oh baby oh baby." Alex replied sarcastically.

"I love that movie." Ashley replied sitting down and Alex and Portman sat down beside her. Ashley snapped her fingers and pointed to the table. "M'excuser la Minette de Monsieur et Dimbo de Monsieur. Nous avons besoin des menus."

"Les obtenir vous." Ray protested. Back in French. "Your still working. Oh and you miss pronounced Minette."

"What a kind and generous brother you are. And no I didn't." She replied back getting up and grabbing three menus. Glaring at her brother she sat back down and handed Alex and Portman a menu.

Alex looked through I and wrinkled her nose. "Hey Raylon get me an order of chicken strips and fries."

"Any think for you Ali." Ray said with a smile. He loved it when she called him by his full name.

"Bimbo…hitting on my friends is gross." Ashley replied. "I'm just lucky non of them are dumb enough to date you."

"Your just jealous that they all love me best." Ray said with a laugh and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"My brother is such a renard." Ashley said putting down her menu. Alex nodded in agreement and Portman just shook his head and smiled.

"Who can get tired of Alex's lingo." Portman teased.

"I know its addictive." Ashley teased also.

Alex smiled then started to sink in her seat. Ashley turned towards the door and gasped. Standing outside were kids about their age. They were dressed in black and each one had a tattoo on the left side of their neck. Portman recognized them immediately.

"I thought they were locked up." He said. He noticed Alex's eyes were full of fear and her face was white.

"They got out yesterday." Billy replied bringing Alex her food. "I told Hanna not to set foot anywhere near here or I'd kill her. Sorry Alex you know my stepsister doesn't listen."

Alex just nodded and scooted closer to Portman. Ray and Ashley went to the door. "Please move along."

"Don't be that way, we only want a hamburger." Drew replied.

"We don't want your money and we don't want you near this place." Ray replied rolling up his sleeves.

"Alex is in there isn't she." John asked stepping past Ray and Ashley and walked through the door. Hanna fallowed him closely. They spotted Alex at once.

"Well, well, if it isn't the snake." Hanna replied with a smirk. Alex then noticed that the tattoos were red letters that read Fear and were surrounded by blue and black flames.

"To bad Greg was sent to the nut house." John added. "Or he'd finish you off."

Portman reached over Alex and grabbed John around the scruff of his neck. "If you don't leave her alone, I'll finish you off."

John back up. "Who do you think you are?"

Portman stood up and john backed up even farther.

"Who's your body guard?" Hanna said looking Portman up and down.

"He'd just a friend." Alex replied. Billy came around the corner and grabbed his stepsister by the arm.

"Get of me Billy!" Hanna protested but Billy didn't let go.

"Your not feared here as much as you used to be. Your tactics just make us sick. Now get home before I tell your father!" Billy threatened. Hanna glared at him then turned towards the door. John glared Billy down then fallowed Hanna.

"Sorry Ali." Billy said as she let out a sigh. "They got out on probation for good behavior. Good behavior my ass!"

"I think it's time to get out of this town." Alex said turning towards Portman. "You wouldn't mind taking home a very adorable friend would you?"

Portman replied with a hug.

**(This is a phone conversation between Adam and Alex. So its going to be in kind of a weird context. I thought I'd chance it up for you just a little.)**

Adam: Hey babe, how's life in Iowa?

Alex: It is so good to hear your voice. I've had sort of a bad day.

Adam: What happened?...Charlie shut up you can talk to her later…...No go eat your own food!

Alex: Let me guess he'd trying to run the microwave. Any way Portman's here…

Adam: Yeah he can turn any good day bad…Only if he'd in his high and mighty mood….Averman that is not edible.

Alex: No he's not the one who ruined my day…the Fears are back in town…PORTMAN I'M ON THE FRICKEN PHONE!

Adam: What did he do know?

Alex: Threw a pom-pom at me because he cant figure out how to run my laptop. It's the power button renard!

Adam: he'd not the brightest crayon in the coloring box….So when are you coming to visit me.

Alex: Owe your going to get thrown out that window if you don't stop throwing things at me….yeah that's right who's the bestest thrower in the room…ME! Sorry Portman is being dumb as usual. To tell you the truth I'm not coming till a couple of days before school starts. I'm visiting the Portman's this week….Shut up or get out of my room!

Adam: On to Chicago huh….Shut up Charlie…Well I have to go before the guys burn down my house. Love ya babe.

Alex: Remember the number for nine one one is nine one one. Love you too.

"That was the worst conversation I have ever heard. And I only heard your end of it." Portman teased as Alex finally made her way to where he sat. She lightly smacked him in the back of the head and turned on her computer.

"Now was that so hard?" Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"For my brain it was torture!" Portman said with a laugh. Alex just smiled and flung herself on her bed.

"So she'd staying with the Portmyster this week!" Averman said in his annoying voice.

"Yeah…apparently the Fears are back from the clink." Adam said thinking about their conversation. He couldn't understand why she was spending all that time with him.

"Don't worry about Alex. She's a flirt not a cheater." Charlie assured him. "Now be a friend and help be figure out why this hot pocket won't fit in the toaster!"

**AN: I know this is a lot of new characters again at the beginning of the story but its just that this fan fiction is based off of the D3 movie. One problem with that….I don't own the movie…so please be patient with me as I beg and beg my 20 year old cousin for his copy. I should get it soon…. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the mighty ducks. **

**AN: The line was from 10 things I have about you! **

In the Taxi Alex looked curiously out the window as they rode down Portman's street. She turned towards him and smiled, it was a nice neighbor hood. The taxi came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

"Home sweet Home." Portman announced. He got out of the taxi and Alex fallowed him. They grabbed their things out of the trunk of the cab and walked into the building. They road the elevator to the top floor then Portman lead Alex down the Hallway to his apartment. He wiggled the knob and sighed. The door was locked.

"Didn't think anyone was home." Portman replied as he searched for his key. He found it and opened the door. "Home sweet home."

"You really must like that line." Alex said then her mouth dropped at the sight of the Portman's apartment. It was like something you'd only see in a celebrity magazine. Portman smiled.

"Put your stuff there for now." He said pointing to the navy blue couch. "I'll show you around."

Alex obeyed. She fallowed him into the connecting kitchen Portman opened the fridge and handed her a mountain dew. He took on as well then shut the door. "This is the only part of the kitchen that matters."

Alex smiled and fallowed Portman out of the kitchen and down a hallway that split the connecting wall of the kitchen and living room. She looked at all the pictures hanging on the wall and bumped into Portman when he came to a stop.

"I'll tell you who they all are but first…the girls bathroom." Portman said opening the door. Immediately Alex could see why it was the girls bathroom. The walls were brick red and the sink, toilet, and bathtub were cream, but all the bras and underwear sprawled on the floor gave it a way. Portman closed the door and shuddered. "Sisters!"

Next room was his sisters' room. He opened the door to reveal a large room that was evenly painted with one side pink and the other side black. Alex could tell at once that the black side of the room belonged to a girl like her and the other like the Barbies.

"Like the black side." Alex said smiling up at Portman.

"That's Doniel's side." Portman replied. "The other side is Diana's. Doni takes after me."

He shut the door and lead her to the last door at the end of the hallway. He opened the door to reveal a large room painted black with silver trimmings and a silver spiral staircase leading up to the roof.

"Wow this is your room?" Alex asked walking in and spinning around. "It's like walking into a room from my dreams."

"Yeah I saved my room for last. I'd show you my parents room but Trigger and Tinkerbell might get out. Their our Australian Shepards." Portman said bringing Alex into a hug. "Who knows when my family will be home."

Alex shook her head. "Adam."

Portman sighed and let her go. Alex waited for a moment then changed the subject. "How is this apartment so big? I mean it doesn't seem to be normal size."

"My grandpa owns it and made this top floor three apartments instead of fourteen like most of the others." Portman said with a shrug. "He lives next door and my Dad's brother lives in the other apartment. My mom is an interior designer so she decorates the apartments as my dad and my uncle Barney do all the maintenance work."

"I see." Alex said looking around the room. She noticed some pictures on a silver shelf and took a look at them. One was of Portman and a blonde girl that reminded Alex a lot of the twins. The next where of Portman and a group of people and the last one was of him and her. She smiled at the picture. It was taken just before the campfire. Alex's thoughts were cut short by the sound of the apartment door slamming and two angry voices.

"You ruin my life!" A girl yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a slut Diana, I wouldn't have to beat up boys like Todd King who some how find was up your cheerleaders skirt!" Another girl yelled.

"Doniel Riya Portman! If I hear such a thing come out of your mouth about your sister your grounded from all things black!" A woman scolded.

"Wow time out! Who's thing are those?" Doni's voice asked as the other girl pouted.

"Don't tell me he brought home a friend!" Diana complained. "Mom you know what this means right. My life is going to be complete hell with Dean and his friend around!"

"This friends name is Alexandra May Conway." Doni said. "Now if this friend of Dean's has had a sex change I'd say it's a girl."

Portman rolled his eyes and lead Alex to the living room. At the sight of him two girls and an older woman swung him around in a huge group hug.

"Please lets not pop my personal bubble. I'd like to keep breathing." Portman said pushing them way with a smile.

"Personal bubble. Were in the hell did you get that from?" Doni asked looking at him as though he'd come from mars. Portman grabbed Alex's hand and brought her closer.

"Sorry that would be my doing." Alex said with a shrug.

"This is Alex. Alex, this is my mother Julia and my two sisters, Doni and Di."

"Hey." Alex said looking at each person. Portman's mom looked just liker her daughters. She had dark hair and dark eyes. And she reminded Alex of an actress from Oklahoma. Doni was dressed like Alex, baggy pants, tight black band shirt and a black wrist band. Diana on the other hand was in a soccer uniform.

"You play soccer?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I play soccer, I cheerlead, act and sing." Diana replied as if they were the best hobbies in the world.

"Same here." Alex replied with a smile. Doni's mouth dropped so Alex decided it was best to keep talking. "I've played soccer since I was five, cheerleading because it's a family thin and acting and singing because my ex got me stuck on the move Newsies."

"Christian Bale?" Doni asked with a smile.

"of course." Alex said and Portman took Alex in his arms.

"No! She's my friend you two back off before you mutate her!" He said as Alex pushed him away.

"I can be shared." She said simply and Mrs. Portman Laughed.

"I like this girl." She said heading for the kitchen. "I remember you now. You're the Duck's Rebel cheerleader. The one who's dating the Banks kid that Diana thought was dreamy."

"The one and only." Alex replied and as if on queue her phone started to ring.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart.

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where your going and I don't know why

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

"Hey." Alex answered as she finished singing with her ring tone.

"Hey babe. You in Chicago yet?" Adam asked back.

"Yeah I've just met Portman's sisters and mom." Alex said looking at the others. Diana's eyes filled with hope. "Yes, I'm talking to Adam."

Diana let out a load squeal and went to her knees. "May I say hi! Please!"

"Adam, Portman's little sister wants to talk to you." Alex handed the phone to Diana. Diana took a deep breath then spoke into the phone. "Hi! Your totally awesome!"

She quickly handed the phone back to Alex and smiled.

"Wow praise from a Portman….I never thought I'd see the day." Adam said in the phone.

"Lucky you. Well I'm going to go. I'll text you in an hour." Alex said and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. **

Alex was surprised at how well she fit in with the Portmans. She had only been there an hour and already they planed out her time in Chicago. Each day she was to spend two hours with each girl then the rest of the time with Portman.

"She'd mine from 11:00 to 1:00 tomorrow!" Diana announced at once. "She can come to soccer practice then to lunch at the cheesecake factory."

**(I love that place! The first time I went there mom was so impressed with the bathroom sink that she took a picture of it! You can tell we don't get out much.)**

"She's yours!" Portman agreed. "I hate that place."

"Well let's go to the park." Doni said out of the blue. "She can meat some of Dean and my friends."

"She'll enjoy that." Diana said sarcastically. "A night with Chicago's tattooed morons."

"Mrs. Portman placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and gave her a warning glare. Diana folded her arms and slumped lower in to her chair.

"Let's get out of here before Diana gets moody." Portman whispered in Alex's ear and they slowly got up form their chairs along with Doni.

"Where are you going?" Diana questioned at once.

"I believe were going to meet some tattooed morons that I'm told I've get along with well." Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh my god Dean I swear if you don't date her after she breaks up with Banks I'm going too! I think I just fell in love." Doni said as they rushed out the door before Alex's words sunk in with Diana.

"Do you think she's caught on yet?" Portman asked as they races out of the apartment.

"No, she likes Alex to much to catch on." Doni assured him as the slowed their pace. The walked the rest of the way in silence so that Alex could take in her surroundings. As they wondered into the park a group of kids were hanging out by the basket ball court and when they was the Portmans they let their presence be known.

"Hey Dean! Long time no see man!" one of them called.

"Hey Butler!" Dean called back.

The groups migrated towards each other and Alex already noticed two girl glaring at her and most of the boys checking her out. From the girls similar blond hair and soft creamy skin she could tell they were sisters.

"I'm so happy that those Iowa hicks didn't get a hold of you." One of the girls said pressing up against Portman. Alex recognized her as the girl in his photo and started to feel a twinge of jealousy. "The world would have come to and end if that happened."

Portman gently pushed her away. "Not all Iowans are hicks, Lea."

"Close enough." Lea replied in a flirtatious voice. She then turned to Alex. "And you are?"

"Alex Conway…from Iowa." Alex replied with a smile. "And I've had a hold on him since the Goodwill games and let me tell you the only thing that changed was his vocabulary."

"Don't tell me you're a hockey player." Lea's sister said looking Alex up and down.

"No she's not, Carla." Portman replied defensively. "But this is one cheerleader who could kick your ass!"

Doni hit Portman hard in the stomach. "Be nice! After all you did ditch Lea out of the blue last year!"

Alex's mouth dropped open. She had just put two and two together. Lea saw Alex's surprise and laughed.

"That's right. Dean and I were together for a year before he dumped me and flew of to L.A. I guess he hasn't found any one better. But a down grade isn't bad."

"I'm sorry to inform you Lea, but Portman and I are not dating. He's been single since he dumped you that I know of." Alex said calmly. "There were nine girls there and not one liked him more than just friends. I'm sure my boyfriend Adam would love to hear that people think I'm cheating on him with my best guy friend."

"Your cheating on Adam with Fulton!" Portman teased.

"Ok second best guy friend." Alex corrected herself.

"Well I'd be damned." Butler said after a moment of silence. "She's the hot one! The one who threw a pom-pom at the big Iceland guy!"

Portman and Alex exchanged knowing looks and the group headed for the Starbucks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

On the way to Starbucks Alex walked up front with Butler, Phil, Kayla, and Doni while Portman was fallowing with Lea. Every so often Alex would glance back to see what they were doing but quickly turned back to the others.

"They were voted cutest couple last year." Phil said when he noticed Alex look back. "You have no chance with him."

"Who said I wanted a chance." Alex protested. "He and I are just friends."

Doni grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away from Phil. "You have no right telling her that."

"Hey she's the one looking back at them not me." Phil said glaring at Doni.

"Please you two if you start fighting again I will ring both of your necks." Kayla protested. She took Doni around the waist and held her. "Don't listen to him baby. He's just mad that you turned lesbian."

"Yeah well he's the one that pushed me to it." Doni replied as she glared right back at Phil. Smiling to herself she turned to Alex. "Phil and I were voted most likely to get married first. Now I'm a lesbian and damn proud to get rid of him."

"Amen to that." Kayla replied then let go of Doni as they walked on. They walked faster so that they were in head of the group and could talk to Alex better.

"Listen to me Alex." Doni whispered. "Lea and Dean had a thing. There is still chemistry between them but by the look on his face he's moved on. Lea gave him that tattoo. And he gave her the one on her lower back. Think nothing of it. You're the one my brother likes now."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this group believes they are meant for each other." Kayla replied. "The only ones who can see the change in Dean is Doni and me. We've known him the longest. You should know that the group doesn't hate you. They just don't want you messing up there couple."

"They don't have to worry about that. I'm with Adam." Alex replied as she looked back at Portman. She noticed that Lea was trying to get his attention but he seamed to be watching Alex closely. He winked at her and Alex turned back to the others.

"We aren't worries about you." Doni replied obviously seeing Portmans reaction.

"It's him." Kayla said with a nod. "He's not one of those guys who just sits around and waits for what he wants. If he wants it he'll take it."

"Then he must not want me that bad." Alex assured them. "Because he hasn't taken me yet."

Kayla and Doni rolled their eyes and quickly raced across the street and into the Starbucks. Alex sighed and fallowed behind them. When Alex walked into the door she took a deep breath. She loved coffee. Kayla and Doni laughed and nodded with agreement. The headed up to the counter and ordered way before the other had even entered the store. Kayla got a caramel mocha latté, and Doni and Alex got espressos double shot with extra cream.

"You two are starting to freak me out." Kayla said as they all three sat down at a table together. "If you both say your favorite color is black, your favorite band is All American Rejects and you're a sucker for 80's music I've got two crushes."

"Yeah I do." Alex and Doni replied together then laughed at the reality of it all.

"What are you three up to?" Portman asked sitting down next to Alex.

"We were just discussing that I have a crush on two girls now considering that they are so much alike. Then again they are so different." Kayla said eying both Alex and Doni. Portman looked at Alex to see her reaction but she had none.

"Kayla just said she had a crush on you." Portman said in surprise. "Doesn't that bother you in some way."

"Not at all." Alex said sipping her espresso. "Remember Ashley. She's a lesbian and she's my best friend. I guess I'm used to having a girl check me out."

"Your odd." Portman said shaking his head. Alex smiled at him over her cup.

"But that's why you love me so much isn't it." Alex said with a small wink then went back to Kayla and Doni. "I'll bet you any thing that Portman will order a mocha frapaccino."

"Aw that's hard to say he may go for the low fat caramel latte." Kayla said leaning closer to get into the conversation better.

"No he's more likely to get a cappuccino." Doni said with a slight nod. Portman just rolled his eyes and got up to order. But as soon as he had gotten up Carla took his seat. Portman went to protest but Carla glared at him. Then she turned smiling to Alex and the others.

"So Alex sorry about my sister earlier." Carla said smiling even wider. Alex smiled back seeing through her act. But Carla kept going. "So how's Iowa. I hear there isn't much there besides corn and cows."

"There are pigs, horses, and sheep too." Alex said sarcasticly. "And every so often between corn fields there is a town. Ever heard of the song interstate 80?"

Carla paused for a moment before answering. "No. why?"

"The song tells you what you see when you travel interstate 80. its really interesting you should download it some time." Alex said looking over at Kayla and Doni.

"I guess I'll have to." Carla said getting up and walking over to her sister. Alex watched her tell some thing to Lea and then walk away to sit with Butler.

"Man I've never seen anyone see through that act that well." Doni replied sipping on her espresso.

"I have six sisters who do the same thing." Alex replied with a sigh. "It must be a Barbie thing."

Six sisters! Hell how do you survive." Kayla said in aw. "Do any of them look like you?"

Alex smiled and handed her a photo of the duck cheer squad. "The quadruplets and twins are my sisters. Then the two boys lifting me up are my brothers."

"Who's that?" Doni and Kayla asked together. Alex looked over the table to the picture.

"That would be out couch Morgan Gray." Alex replied with a sigh. She was the only one not going with them to Eden Hall.

"Man I'd like to get my hands on that." Kayla mumble. Doni's mouth dropped and she lightly smacked Kayla on the arm. Kayla smile and gave Doni a hug.

"You guys would love to meet my friend Ashley." Alex said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks or its characters. **

**AN: I just bought D3 on ebay! I was getting tired of my cousin not giving me his copy so I bought one! Yeah!**

The next day Alex found herself at Diana's soccer practice. To her surprise she found it to be coed. Most of the girls were wearing matching red and white sports bras and tight mini short. They were all sitting on one side of the field watching the boys goof around. Alex noted that most all of the boys were shirtless and looked good that way as well. Diana smiled as and showed Alex the way around the field then found her way to the group of girls.

"Girls. This is Alex. My Brothers friend from Iowa." Diana said as the other girls took their eyes off the boys and looked over at Diana and her guest. "She plays soccer back in Iowa."

"Nice to Meet you." One of the girls replied the let out a little squeal. "Here come the guys. Did Diana tell you that we have some of the hottest guys on our team."

"No she didn't mention that." Alex replied. Then turned to the boys. "But I see what you mean."

The girls giggled then in unison uttered a soft and sexy hello to the boys. The boys said hello back then turned to Diana.

"Hey Portman. Who's your friend." One of the guys asked looking Alex up and down.

Diana looked shyly down at the field before answering. "Dean's friend from Iowa. Her name is Alex Conway."

"Nice to meet you Alex." The guy replied. "I'm Colby. The team captain."

"impressive." Alex said sarcastically. "I'm the captain of my cheer squad and old soccer team. My cousin is the captain of his hockey team. The Mighty Ducks. You may have heard of them."

"See I knew you looked familiar." Colby replied with a smile. "You're that hot rebel cheerleader. You still involved with that Banks kid."

"Yep." Alex said sounding bored. "So are we going to play soccer or not."

"Sure girls against guys like usual." Colby replied. The girls grounded in protest but Colby and the other boys walked off to their side of the field.

"They kick our asses every time they do that." Diana complained. "They may be hot but they are asses."

"Don't worry DiDi. You have me on your side this time." Alex replied. "And most hot guys are asses."

The other girls took their spot on the field as they let Alex take the best position. The one that allows you to go on either side of the field. Colby threw down the ball he smiled at Alex but she wasn't there. He spun around to find her down the field passing the ball to Diana. Diana speed down the field maneuvering the ball with grace. Alex was impressed at how well she really was and to her surprise so were the guys on her team.

"Alex!" Diana called passing the ball back to her. Alex received the ball but shook her head she passed the ball back.

"Take your shot!" Alex demanded. Diana took a deep breath and scored.

"Oh My God! Oh my God!" Diana screamed and raced to Alex she jumped up and down and hugged her brother's friend. "I've never scored a goal against them! Oh My God! I just made team history!"

"Good shot Portman." Colby said giving her a high five. Then he turned on Alex. "I need to talk to you."

Alex looked around at the others then back at him. "Something you can't say in front of them. I mean we just met and all. Nothing you can say could be that personal."

Colby looked around, licked his top lip and sighed. "Fine you want me to say what I think. What kind of crap are you on?"

"What?" Alex said getting annoyed at once. The guys behind him took a step back.

"There's no way you can be good at this and cheerleading. What I want to know is what kind of steroids or other drugs your on." Colby said getting in Alex's face.

"Your even more pig headed than I thought!" Alex said enraged but before she could say any thing some one came from behind her and punched Colby hard in the side of the face. It didn't take Alex long to realize who it was.

"Portman!" She cried as he went for another punch. He stopped and took a step back. Alex on the other hand took the swing hard into Colby's other cheek. That one caused him to stumble. Alex took a deep breath and turned to Portman. "No way I was going to let you have all the glory."

"God I hate that kid." Portman replied. "Now lets get out of here before he calls his daddy. Diana you coming."

"Hell no." She replied backing away from him. "I'd rather hand out with Doni."

Portman rolled his eyes and took Alex's elbow. "Come on. We'll get a bite to eat."

To Alex's surprise Portman lead her down the street to Butler's house. It was a large blue home with a white door.

"Butler's house always has the best food." Portman said as he opened the door. "Hey Butler! Any one home?"

Butler came running out. "Hungry again. Man you really need to learn self control. Oh hey Alex."

"Hey Butler. You would happen to have a cheese burger and a chocolate milk shake would you?" Alex asked taking a seat on his couch.

"Coming right up." Butler said with a smile. Alex looked at him in surprise as he turned to the kitchen and Portman took a seat down next to her. Slowly he let his arm rise then fall easily around her shoulders. Alex sleepily laid her head on him and smiled.

"Hey hey hey, no making out on my moms couch. Go to my room and do that!" Butler said bringing Alex her food. He set it down in front of her but she made no effort to move.

"You know if I wasn't so tired and hungry I'd throw my cheeseburger at you!" She said with a bigger smile. Slowly she sat up and took a drink of the milk shake. "Now this reminds me of home."

" I thought you'd be in the mood for it." Portman said with a smile. "I had Butler make it before left to get you."

"Aw you just so sweet." Alex said with a laugh.

"You know I knew there was something more than friendship between you two." Butler said watching them closely.

"Whatever man." Portman laughed and threw a pillow at him.

(AN: This is a chapter of total B.S. I was just made at a guy named Colby at the moment so added a chapter where my character kicked a Colby's butt! Luv ya again Colby man! Lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or its Characters. **

**AN: I got my movie! I got my movie! Lol I'm so excited to finally be able to move this story along.**

Alex replayed the message on her voice mail to make sure it was real.

"I have heard some things that have happened in Chicago! How could you do that to me Alex? We are over!" Adams voice was unmistakable. A tear rolled down her cheek as she laid down on Portmans bed.

"Alex are you ok? What's wrong?" Portman asked turning towards her. Alex held out her phone and let him listen.

"How could he have heard any thing?" She asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. He wiped her tears away and lightly kissed her forehead.

"If he's going to dump you that way you deserve better." Portman said laying down beside her and bringing her into a caring hug. Alex looked up at him, smiled and gave him a kiss. She rolled on top of him and then sat up on his chest.

"You mean some one like you." Alex teased as she played with his shirt. Portman smiled then ran his hands down Alex's back till the reached the lining of her shirt. Then slowly and playfully he brought it over her head to reveal a black bra. She leaned down and kissed him again then he rolled on top of her and held his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't smother her. Alex brought his shirt of her his head and kissed him again.

"Let's turn on some music." Portman replied and threw a pillow at the stereo. It started to play dirty little secrets where it had left off from the time before.

"Don't tell or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret. Who has to know?" The stereo played as Portman kissed Alex's neck.

"The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny." Portman whispered as he moved his hand up Alex's leg and up her skirt. Alex let out a gasp as the Portman's door swung open and Butler came stumbling in holding his sides and laughing. At once Portman moved his hand and covered Alex with his body so his friend didn't see more than he needed to.

"Man I got you two good!" Butler replied taking a seat on one of the chairs. "I called Adam back and told him about the prank I pulled. Man are you screwed!"

"What!" Portman asked he handed Alex her shirt and got to his feet. "What the hell did you do Butler!"

"Well Lea got a hold of Alex's phone and had me call Adam and tell him that you two were doing things." Butler said crossing his arms across his chest. "I guess I called him too soon to tell him that it was just a prank. At least you got some thing out of it!"

"You Ass!" Alex said getting to her feet. She went for Butler but Portman held her back. "I could kill you!"

"Alex calm down!" Portman protested then turned to Butler. "I'll deal with you and Lea later. Not get out before I beat you."

Butler got up and left still pleased with himself. Alex pushed herself away from Portman and grabbed her suit case and started to pack.

"What are you doing?" Portman asked with a sigh.

"I'm packing and going to Adam. That's what I'm doing. See you when you get to school." Alex said throwing cloths in with out folding them.

"I'm not going Alex." Portman said turning Alex to face him. "I'm staying in Chicago. Please don't leave me like this. Don't break my heart."

"Break your heart!" Alex flung her self way from him and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think just happened to me! Don't give me that shit. It would be better you stay here anyway. I don't want this to happen again."

Alex grabbed her suitcase and left Portman standing alone in his room.

As soon as Alex left her terminal she was met by Fulton, Connie, Charlie and…Adam. Even though Adam didn't look happy to see her she ran into his arms. He was even hotter than she remembered.

"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear then pulled away. She hugged Connie and Charlie but when she went to hug Fulton she noticed that he was looking down the terminal.

"He's not coming Fulton." Alex replied bitterly. "He's staying in Chicago thank god."

Everyone turned to Alex in surprise. They new better than to question her when she was mad but they hadn't seen her that mad at anyone since Gunnar had smacked her in the butt with his hockey stick. Alex took Adams hand and the walked to the waiting area. Alex realized that they'd be staying there for awhile.

"Julie's flight is supposed to be here in thirty minutes and Luis is flying in in an hour or so." Connie said hugging Alex again. "I've missed you so much. Adam had too. He's been counting the says for your arrival. Even after he got the prank phone call. What was that about any way?"

"It was about Portman, his best friend and his ex-girlfriend being pricks." Alex said tensing. "But anyway that's why I love Adam so much. He'll miss me even if he's mad at me. He's so adorable."

Adam blushed and turned his face away from his team mates. Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what have all of you been up to?" she asked every one.

"I got a job." Fulton replied. "I'm now assistant manager at Hot Topic."

"Medusa must be happy." Alex teased.

"Oh and I've found out her real name." Futon said proudly. "It's Daniela!"

"No way!" Alex laughed. No wonder she kept changing her name. It didn't fit her at all.

"I've been working out." Connie replied proudly. "I'm almost as strong as Fulton."

"She almost beat the shit out of him too." Adam added with a smile. "He has a huge bruise on his left leg."

"Thanks for the info captain know it all." Charlie added .Alex picked up a reader digest and threw it at him.

"Loser." Charlie replied after the magazine nailed him in the gut. "Any way. Just to warn you. Your mother just bought this huge house next door to Adam."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about sneaking out then minutes early to meet him somewhere." Alex said and Adam moved his hand to her waist.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered so only Alex could hear.

The five of them waited and asked Alex about Chicago and Dean's family.

"They even let me get a tattoo!" Alex said standing up quickly and rolling up the back of her shirt so that the others could see her new accessory. It was on her lower back and read Alex in Japanese.

"Nice tat." A voice called from behind her. Alex turned to see Julie standing there with her bags digging into her shoulder.

"You have a tattoo!" Fulton said in amazement.

"Yeah." Julie replied. "You've seen it."

"Oh Fulton and Julie! Who would have guessed?" Charlie teased.

"It was at the pool!" Julie said rolling her eyes. "It's a red rose and its right here." She said pointing just about her right hip bone.

"Oh yeah." Fulton replied remembering. A smile slowly crept upon his face.

"Oh by the way." Julie said quickly changing the subject. "Luis canceled his flight. Apparently his family is bringing him down the day of school."

"That spoiled brat." Connie complained.

"Actually when they arrived at the airport Mr. and Mrs. Mendoza replied that most of the passengers on Luis's flight were teenage girls coming back from summer vacation." Julie said in a semi serious tone. The others laughed. They all knew what would have happened if Luis had gotten on that plane.

"Well then lets get out of here." Charlie said helping Julie with her things. Fulton quickly fallowed Charlie and took the heaviest bag. Leaving Connie and Adam to help Alex.

"Gee thanks Fulton." Connie complained, "take a bag from the person who isn't moving here."

"Your strong remember." Fulton said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go now. Fly with big strong bugs my cricket."

Connie rolled her eyes and turned away causing her long hair to fly into Fulton's face.

"Man you watch to many Kong Fu movies." Charlie replied pulling one of Julies and Alex's suit cases behind him. "Gotta love girls with roller cases."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or its Characters. **

**AN: Hey to all that are reading this right now! I'd love to have you reply to me on how you like my story so far. I'll listen to what ever you say good or bad. I can take it.  School starts for me on the 23rd so I'm going to try to get most of this story finished by then. Wish me luck! **

"Alex?" Adam said questionably as her phone had gone off for the sixth time since she had entered his room. Adam's parents invited Alex over for diner so that she could meet the rest of the family. Being nervous Alex arrived at Adams house three hours early and was now anxiously pacing Adams room. She paused for a moment to look at him.

"Some one is calling you?" Adam said pointing to her back pocket where her phone was hiding.

"Yeah its Portman." Alex replied popping her knuckles. "He's got his precious Leah and Carla to cheer him up."

"Who?" Adam asked but Alex was back to pacing the room.

"You'll wear out the carpet at the rate your going." Adam said taking her into his arms. "Calm down. They'll love you."

"And if they don't?" Alex asked nervously. She looked up at Adams loving face.

"I love you and that's all that counts." He replied leaning closer to her. they both closed their eyes and just as their lips touched Alex pulled away.

"Adam I cant do this to you." Alex pushed herself out of his arms as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Portman is a prick!"

"Alex?" Adam asked in surprise but Alex shushed him.

"Please just listen." She said pushing him down onto the bed. "Portman has had a crush on me for along time know which most every one knew. Well while I was at Chicago I had dropped my cell phone and Portman's friend Butler got a hold of it. It was him you talked to that one night and he left that horrible message on your voice mail. I was upset and started to cry in Portman's arms. He took advantage to my pain."

Alex cried harder and took a deep breath. "It wasn't till after Portman got some of what he wanted that Butler barged in and told me it was a prank. Oh god Adam. You deserve so much better."

"What exactly did Portman do?" Adam asked calmly.

"Kissed and touched." Alex said sitting down beside Adam, but he quickly got to his feet. "I know I was completely stupid."

"I haven't even gotten a first kiss since we started dating but you gave him that in one night!" Adam said in out rage.

"I thought you had given up on me Adam. I was heart broken I love you so much." Alex said she stood up and walked over to Adam. She searched his face. "Cant you see that."

"Yes…But I don't know if I can love you back at this moment. I still like you but love has just slipped from my heart." Adam replied. "I think its time we break from each other for a while."

"Fine." Alex said walking out of his room. She walked down the stairs and bumped into a blond girl who must have been Adams cousin. Alex ignored the girl as she raced out of Adams house and into her own. She didn't slow down till she was in her room and slammed the door behind her. She took out her phone and franticly dialed Portmans number.

"Alex?" Portman answered sounding hopeful.

"You god damn asshole! Why cant you just get it threw your head that I no longer want to speak to you again." Alex said with one deep breath then quickly added. "I hope you go to hell!"

She hung up the phone and sprawled out on her bed. She was having another break down.

Alex was in her room for two days with out eating a bite of food. She could feel herself getting weak but she didn't care at that moment. Her family tried to get her to come out but she just turned up the volume to her TV. All she did was watch rent.

"Alex?" Adam voiced called from the other side of her door. Quickly Alex stopped the movie and went to the deleted scenes. She fast forwarded till se hound the spot and pushed play.

Roger: "You heard?"

Mimi: "Every word. You don't want baggage with out life time guarantees. You don't want to watch me die. I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love. Just came to say bye love, goodbye love goodbye love goodbye."

Alex paused the movie and waited.

"I under stand." Adam said and walked away.

"God Damn it Alex come out of there!" Fulton said banging on the door. "If you don't open up, I'll break down the door. You know I will!"

Sighing Alex slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. She then walked back over to the bed and restarted the movie.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year in a life?" Alex's sisters sang along with the music as they made their way to Alex. She smiled as they sang then at her favorite part they pointed at her and Alex opened her mouth and sang.

"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure the live of a woman or a man?"

"In the truth that she learned or in time that he cried, in bridges he burned or the way that she died." Fulton sang surprising them all. But soon the squad and remaining ducks were singing seasons of love.

They all hugged Alex and she smiled. "Man are we dorks."

"At least were dorks that can cheer you up." Charlie replied giving Alex another hug.

"You know I have a feeling the Rent sound track is going to relate back to our lives this year." Connie replied leaning her head on Guys shoulder.

"The music is very truthful with life." Julie said simply and the others nodded.

"Lets rewatch it!" Alex said and restarted it before any one could reply, but no one had a problem with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the Characters. **

"Do you know what you need?" Fulton said as they walked into the mall.

"Ninety nine cent underwear." Alex said walking into Rue 21. Fulton fallowed her in confused to what Alex would buy in a store like this then froze when he saw the table piled with underwear.

"Oh hell no!" Fulton said ready to walk away but Alex pulled him back.

"Come on your can tell every one that you saw my underwear!" Alex said with a smile. "I'll even let you pick out a pair."

"Oh joy. What I've always wanted." Fulton said sarcastically. "To go into a prep shop and dig through a pile of women's underwear."

"It's a dream come true." Alex replied already digging through the piles. She looked up to see Fulton leaning against a shelf, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so out of place in his black baggy pants, black band T-shirt and his black bandana around his head. Alex picked up a skimpy pink thong. She stretched it out and shot it at Fulton's head.

"Holly mother of Chicago!" Fulton said fighting to get the thong of him then threw it back into the pile.

"And it was good!" Alex said with a bow.

"Your lucky I'm scared of those things or I'd go over there and beat you!" Fulton threatened. Alex rolled her eye sand kept digging. She pulled out a red one that in black writing it read: Barbie wishes she was me. She laughed and put them in her pile. After thirty minutes of Fulton looking over his shoulder Alex finished her shopping and they headed for Hot Topic.

"Now this is more like it." Fulton said releaved. Medusa came out from the back and at once Fulton started to complain. "Dan! Alex took me to Rue 21 and…and… threw pink underwear at me! I thought they were going to eat me or something!"

"Big baby." Medusa said rolling her eyes then looked over at Alex. "Good job."

"Yeah I know. I'm like so totally full of awesomeness." Alex said with a laugh.

"Fulton here tells me your moving here." Mudusa said handing Fulton a box full of new men's shirts. "You wouldn't want a totally awesome job so you like even more full of awesomeness."

"Starbucks is hiring!" Alex teased. "I'd love a job. But only for the rest of the summer and when I don't have cheerleading practice or other plans."

"So you'd like work whenever." Medusa thought for a moment. "I'll hire you if you want to work. You'll get a 25 discount."

"25 discount I'm so hired." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm working here for the discount as well." Portman said putting on his name tag. He turned before Alex had a chance to read it.

"Yeah right you know you work her so you can see me more." Medusa said handing Alex her new name tag. She smile when she read it. It read: _If you don't know me lets not start now._

"Medusa I love this job already." Alex said pinning the name tag on her shirt. She took Fulton's in her hand so she could read it. It said: _Not important enough to have a name._ "Now that is what I call a name tag."

"You can start today unless you have other plans." Medusa said hopefully. Alex nodded and Medusa sighed with relieve. " Hey no name teach Ali here the ropes. I have a date."

"Will do." Fulton said checking out one of the new shirts. He dropped it and spun around just as Medusa was leaving. "Did she just say she had a date?"

The summer went faster than any of the Ducks had hoped it was now the first day of school. Alex just off her alarm and got out of bed. It was six o'clock in the morning. She hated having to get up early so she could beat her sisters to at least one of the four bathrooms . she was lucky for she took dibs on the bathroom closest to her room. She took her shower dried off then dried her hair. She plugged in her straitener and curling iron and crimper. Then she headed to her bed room and got dressed. She picked out a purple, white and black checked school girl skirt and a matching white shirt with a purple, white and black checked tie. She then went back into the bathroom and pulled the top of her hair back into a half pony tail leaving two stands of hair for bangs. She then straitened the hair not in a pony tail and curled and crimped the ponytail.

"Looking good!" Misty said with a yawn. "My turn. I want to show Luis what he's been missing."

Alex smiled as she let Misty take over the bathroom. The twins had really grown over the summer. They grew into their bodies well and were now competition for Alex look wise.

Alex walked down the stairs to the living room to see Adam waiting for her. His back facing the staircase.

"Hey." Alex said to his back. He turned around and his jaw dropped. Alex curtsied. "I'll take that as a oh my god your hot."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Adam replied. Alex put on her new roller shoes that had snap on colors to match the outfit that day. She grabbed her helmet and fallowed Adam out into the street.

"I thought we were on break." Alex said when Adam took a hold of her hand.

"Look at you." Adam said checking Alex out. "I'd be a fool to let you go. Besides you came back from Chicago to me."

Alex was going to reply when she was interrupted by Fulton, Charlie, Goldberg, Guy, Connie, and Averman.

"Go Cake-eater!" Goldberg whooped and got punched on both shoulders by Fulton and Charlie. "OW!"

"Come one guys I have something to show you." Averman said as he started to skate down the street. The others sighed and skated after him. After awhile of what seemed like skating no where Goldberg spoke up. "Averman where are you taking us?"

"Hey Connie watch this!" Guy said showing off to her as usual.

"Nice tie Cake-eater!" Fulton teased Adam.

"Hey, I like his preppy tie!" Alex said bumping into Fulton. No one seemed to notice Goldberg lose control and Charlie chase after him.

"Wow it sure got quite." Averman replied. He looked around and paused for a moment. "Hey where's Goldberg?"

"Goldberg?" Alex asked as if saying so what. "Where the shitnit is my cousin?"

Alex turned around skating backwards. She didn't know where she was going and skated into Adam's open arms. "Oh well."

Alex did a fancy turn so that she was facing Adam. "You know I bet this is extremely dangerous."

"I like living on the dangerous side." Adam said leaning down to kiss her but Averman interrupted. ""You two are worse than Connie and Geiz."

Adam rolled his eyes and turned around as Alex glared at Averman's back. Then out of the sky Charlie and Goldberg dropped in front of them.

"Oh right Goldie!" Averman cheered.

"Goldberg don't you ever do that to me again." Charlie said trying to catch his breath.

"Charlie man, you should have seen Adam while you were gone." Guy said with a smile. "He was all over you cousin while you were gone. I never knew she could be so talented."

"OH please don't tell me those things." Charlie said as if he was grossed out. "What do you mean talented?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the Characters. **

The group skated on till they reached the back door of the auditorium. The skated in quietly.

"Hang on guys. I have to adjust my skirt. I think it hiked up to much in the back." Alex said as Goldberg, Averman, Guy, Fulton and Adam turned to look Goldberg tripped. The others bumped into him and as they started to fall Charlie grabbed the curtain for support. The curtain landed over them and Alex back up back stage as she held back her laughter. The Ducks flung the sheet over their heads to see that hey had just interrupted Dean Buckley's first day of school speech.

"Hey, we're the Ducks." Charlie said introducing them.

"Yeah you are!" Alex said skating out from back stage. She helped Adam to his feet and couldn't stop laughing at the others struggle to get up.

"You so did that on purpose! You knew they'd all turn to watch you adjust your skirt!" Charlie said pointing at her.

"Charlie if I meant to make them turn and look I would have said my blouse came undone." Alex said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Adam and he did the same to her.

"Excuse me." Dean Buckley interrupted. "But would you all mind finding a seat?"

"I've got mine." Adam whispered running his hand down Alex's back till it landed on her butt.

"Control yourself." Alex teased. "We're in school now."

"Please." Buckley said his temper rising. "Sit."

Alex giggled and lead the way to the back but she paused when she saw the other ducks. "Luis! Dwayne! Ken! Russ! Come sit in the back with us!"

"Sounds good to me." Luis said glairing at the people behind them as the group got up and fallowed Alex to the very back. Every one took a seat as Alex sat down on Adam's lap.

"Wow you two are way closer than you were last year." Ken said backing away from them.

"Yeah I think its because we've been away from each other for almost all summer." Alex said moving around so she was almost facing Adam.

"So you've finally kissed." Luis said sounding interested.

"That we're not sharing." Adam said glancing over at Charlie who was glaring at him.

The Ducks talked through the rest of Buckley's speech and were the first ones to leave.

"I have to go to practice while your in Buckley's office. The Varsity cheer squad wants to look us over." Alex said hugging Adam goodbye. "See you guys during class."

"Lata Babe." Connie said waving goodbye to Alex. Alex waved back and found her way to the ice rink.

"Um the Theater is back in the big building." A voice said when Alex walked in. She turned to see a beautiful blond in a varsity cheerleader uniform. The girl got into Alex's face as if saying you don't belong here.

"I'm sorry did Polly Pocket just get life size or is it just me." Alex said moving past her and went to stand by her squad. Frankie gave her a high five and Drew slapped her on the butt in congratulations on the great come back.

"Excuse me?" The blond girl asked walking up to Alex again. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Alex Conway." Alex said holding out her hand to the girl. "I'm the captain of the Duck cheerleading squad. You are?"

"Mindy Helloway." The blond girl said smacking Alex's hand down and crossing her arms across her chest. "Captain of the Varsity Cheer squad and dating the captain of the varsity Hockey team."

"You got me there. I'm Cousins with the J.V. Captain." Alex said with a sarcastic snap of her fingers.

"Well Alex. Since you seem to be superior over all of us you can't be the first to try out for the Varsity slot." Mindy said." You've got a routine. Show us what miss punk princess to show.

"What if I don't want the spot." Alex asked her temper rising.

"To bad." Mindy replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Alex said getting in her spot. "I'm going to need two of my guys."

"Sure what ever." Mindy said taking a seat on the bench.

"Frankie, and Collin you know what to do. Sami the music please lovely sister of mine." Alex said with a sarcastic smile. She took a deep breath and started. "Come on Cowboy bring them in!"

Alex danced as Frankie and Collin helped with the lifts. When the music ended Alex started to cheer again. "Come on everybody get on your feet and Quack! Quack, quack, quack. The Quack attack is back! Yeah!"

"Surprisingly good." Mindy said getting to her feet. "Welcome to varsity."

Alex stood there shocked and breathless. That was the worst performance she had ever done and she mad varsity.

"Come on its time for every one to get to class." Mindy said to the other varsity cheerleaders. She handed Alex a new uniform. "Put this on right away."

Alex sighed and headed for the locker room. She changed and was surprised to find that the Uniform was already custom made to fit her. Mindy had played her that whole time. Alex looked at herself one more time in the mirror then headed off to class.

"Damn Alex what happened to you?" Luis asked as Alex walked into the class room.

Is that a varsity uniform?" Julie asked as Connie circled Alex.

"I believe it is!" Connie said with a smile. "Congrats!"  
"Oh yeah." Alex said sarcastically. "I've moved from life sized Barbies to life size Polly Pockets. My live is improving by the minute."

The bell rand and Alex found herself sitting by Luis.

"Quite!" The teacher demanded. "Lets get started by telling you how this year is going to go. Every Monday you'll have a practice quiz, every Wednesday you'll have a real quiz, every Friday you'll have an exam and any time I feel like it you'll have a surprise quiz or exam."

"Holly cheese wiz she's like a test Nazi!" Alex whispered to Luis who had a hard time holding back his laughter. The next class was as bad at the first. Alex sat across from Fulton.

The teacher started his first day speech the minute the bell rang. "It's been said that the present is to the past like a dwarf on the shoulders of a giant. If the dwarf holds his seat he can, indeed, see further than the giant. But beware if the dwarf should grow careless and forget his place."

He placed a toy dwarf on Fulton's desk and slammed a huge book on top of it.

"Poor Frodo." Alex whispered. A girl across from Charlie smirked at her commend as the teacher glared and went on.

"History is a giant. Get ready to rise." The teacher walked away from the desk leaving the toy and book still there.

"I'm confused. Is Fulton the dwarf or the giant?" Alex asked Julie just loud enough for that side of the room to hear. "Because if he's the dwarf where the hell are we going to get another giant?"

The Ducks smirked as the girl in the front row let out a small giggle. The teacher turned on her.

"Something funny Linda?" He asked. Linda looked down at the floor.

"Oh sorry sir." Alex spoke up. "She caught me making faces at my siblings over there."

"Sibblings?" the teacher asked confused.

"Yeah Brad, Collin, Sara, Sami, Sassy, Misty, and Mandy." Alex said pointing to each one. "It's a bad habit the Conway kids have. Sorry Linda."

"No prob." Linda said with a smile.

"Lets try not to make any more faces Conway." The teacher warned.

"Will do!" All the Conways answered at the same time causing the room to erupt in laughter.

The bell rand and Alex headed for her locker. She opened it and found a note from Adam. She smiled and placed her books and the note back into her locker.

"Hey Ali, see you at lunch." Mindy said as she walked past.

"Yeah." Alex replied not even turning around. she just closed her locker when Luis slammed her wrist into another locker. "Shitnit! That hurt."

She turned to see the captain of the varsity team and his friend Cole staring Luis down. Rick looked Alex up and down gave her a wink and started to walk off. Ken walked through the doors in front of them and Cole took his lunch." All this hard work makes me hungry."

Rick laughed and pushed Ken away. Alex took a step towards him but Luis held her back.

"I hate those preppy ass basterds already!" Alex said as she calmed down. She walked over to Fulton and Charlie as the walked past. Charlie grabbed her arm and lead her down the opposite way that Fulton was heading.

"You have class with me remember." Charlie said as they walked down a flight of stairs. At the bottom they were stopped by Linda.

"Hi, Uh…Will you sigh a petition?" She asked. Alex backed up a ways and let Charlie take over.

"Uh….Yeah what's if for?" Charlie asked.

"We're demanding the board change the demeaning warrior name. She answered.

"Well, Warriors isn't so bad is it? You've got the Indians, the Braves, the Redskins." Charlie said not able to take his eyes off her.

"You're a jock aren't you?" Linda asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah I play hockey. In fact." Charlie said looking back at Alex then turned back to Linda. " I'm the captain of the new J.V. team."

Linda didn't seem to bee impressed. "Forget about it. All you warrior jocks stick together."

"But I'm not a Warrior I'm a Duck!" Charlie called after her.

"Smooth move Charlie." Alex said with a sigh.

"Shut up." Charlie replied and they walked to the next class in silents.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the Characters. **

Alex walked into the rink and looked around. The varsity team was practicing. Taking a deep breath she stepped out on to the ice.

"Is it ok if I practice on that side?" She asked the coach.

"Till the J.V. get here." He told her and turned back to his team. "Rick! Pay attention!"

Alex skated over to her side and turned on her ipod. She strapped it to her arm and put the head phones on. She practiced not even noticing the varsity boys watching her. After what seemed like an hour the Ducks entered the rink. They spotted Alex and waved. Alex waved back and skated up to meet them the same time the varsity did.

"If its isn't captain Ducky." Rick said grabbing Charlie's jersey.

"Get your hand off him!" Fulton and Alex protested together. Rick smirked at Alex then turned to Fulton.

"Ooh, look. A bash Brother." Cole taunted. "I'm so scared."

"You should be." Alex said stepping up but Connie and Charlie held her back. About that time the varsity couch interfered. Rick looked at Alex and winked. Disgusted she turned away. The Ducks skated onto the ice.

"Charlie man. I'd love to practice with you and the team but I've got to get to the library." Alex said rolling her eyes. "It's a Polly Pocket meeting that I must be at or I will get yelled at by life size Polly Pocket toys in cheerleader uniforms and high heals."

"Sounds like a dream." Luis said with a smile on his face. Alex rolled her eyes and walked to the library. She wasn't sure what this meeting was about but she was sure she wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Hey Ali." Mindy said as soon as she had walked into the room. It bothered Alex that the varsity was already calling her Ali like they were all really close friends.

"New business is getting Alex a varsity boyfriend." Cindy announced with glee. "There are three boys available. Scooter, Peter, and Joshua."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm happily taken." Alex protested.

"Your not Dating that Fulton guy are you?" Mindy asked disgusted.

"No. What's wrong with Fulton?" Alex asked but the girls ignored her.

"Oh I bet its that Luis guy. The one your always sitting with in class." Cindy said excitedly. "He is such a dream."

"He is a looser." Alex said annunciating each syllable. "No."

"Its so got to be that Charlie kid your always with him." Tammy said crossing her arms.

"Ew." Alex said rolling her eyes. "That kid would be my cousin."

"Is it the guy on the J.V. squad that slapped your butt?" Tara asked interested.

"No I'm dating a guy from the J.V. team." Alex said getting up but Cindy and Tammy pushed her back into her chair.

"We cant have you dating J.V. guys. That's like not good for out image." Mindy said with a sigh. "You can choose from Scooter, Peter or Joshua."

"I've already taken dibs on the new Varsity boy." Tammy said with a small giggle. "You know him. Adam Banks."

Alex's mouth dropped. "Adam made varsity!"

"Yeah. He is such a cutie." Tammy said.

"Sorry to inform you but he's also happily taken." Alex said getting to her feet. "Now if you don't mind I have to go congratulate Adam."

Alex raced out of the room. On her way home she wondered why she didn't tell the girls that she was dating Adam. She had nothing to hide. She wasn't ashamed of him. As she stepped onto the steps of Adam's house she decided that she'd let them know tomorrow who had him wrapped around her finger. Alex knocked on the door and the girl she had ran into on the stairs answered. She surprisingly resemble Mrs. Banks.

"You must be Alex!" the girl said taking Alex's hand and pulling her inside the Banks home.

"Adam had told me all about you." She said taking Alex into the living room. "I'm Amanda. Adam's younger sister."

Alex's jaw dropped. He had never mentioned a sister.

"I'm the trouble maker." Amanda said noticing Alex's surprise. "I've been staying at my aunts house to keep me from causing trouble at Eden Hall. Adam doesn't like to talk about it."

"I can tell." Alex said at the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Adam called.

"Living room!" Amanda announced and Adam walked in digging through his bag. Alex stood up and Adam noticed her for the first time since he had been home.

"Alex?" he asked looking from her to his sister. "What…"

He started but was interrupted by Alex pushing her lips against his. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Alex pulled away and smiled. "Congrats on making varsity."

"How did you know?" Adam asked in surprise. He had just heard about it thirty minutes ago.

"I'm a varsity cheerleader am I not." Alex said kissing him again.

"Ew! Go to Adams room and do that." Amanda teased. But she was jumping up and down and clapping her hand, happy that her brother had finally gotten his first kiss from Alex.

"Sorry sis but cant you go away?" Adam pleaded.

"NO!" Amanda protested crossing her arms across her chest.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled away from Adam. "I've got to get home and work on homework. Lata days. See you around Amanda."

Adam sighed and waved goodbye but he still had a smile on his face.

"Aw. Your like a blushing from ear to ear." Amanda teased. Adam turned to her and chased her up the stairs and into her room. Adam rolled his eyes but the smile just wouldn't leave his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or the Characters.**

"Alex please talk to me. I had no clue Butler was going to do that. I swear. I'd never do anything to…" Alex deleted Portman's message and put her arm around Adams shoulders. She looked up at the varsity cheerleaders as they walked into the room. None of them seemed to notice her there.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. Adam turned to her. "I love you to."

He then started to eat again. Ken walked out of the lunch line. Alex waved at him which caught the attention of Rick and Cole. As Ken walked past them Cole grabbed his lunch.

"Hey little man, yesterdays lunch was pretty good. What have we got to day?" Cole asked opening the brown paper bag.

"Leave him alone Cole!" Alex protested but he ignored her.

"Bag of chips." Cole said pulling things out of the bag and throwing them to random team mates. Ken went to pick them up, but Rick pulled him back.

"Leave him alone!" Alex said again this time going for Cole, but Scooter grabbed her and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. He covered her mouth with one hand as he held her down with the other. "Cole will hit you despite you being a girl. Just shut up."

Alex still struggled. She glanced over Scooters shoulder to Adam. He was still eating trying to act like nothing was wrong. Cole finished going through the lunch and sent Ken on his way. Scooter finally let go of Alex.

"Cole do you have any extra lunch money?" Alex asked sweetly. "I forgot mine."

"Any thing for my cheerleader." He said handing Alex a five.

"Thanks." She said walking away. She paused behind Adams chair. She took a deep breath and walked by with out yelling at him. She walked through the long lunch line. What Cole didn't know was that Mindy had already saved Alex some lunch over at the cheerleader's table. She took the long way to avoid the varsity table and dropped the tray in front of Ken.

"What's this?" He asked when he was all the food.

"Your lunch." Alex replied sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." Ken said happily.

"Don't thank me. It's Coles money." Alex said with a wink. "I asked him for lunch money and he gave it to me saying 'Any thing for my cheerleader. Ick. Any ways see you all around. The Polly Pockets are calling me."

The Ducks waved goodbye and Alex walked over to her spot by Mindy and Tammy.

"You looked comfy on Scott's lap." Tammy said as soon as Alex sat down. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm already taken by a varsity player. And that player is not Scott." Alex said waving at Adam. He waved back and blushed a little.

"Your dating Banks!" Tammy yelled in surprise. The lunch room went silent. Adam blushed even more as the room turned to either Alex or him.

"Yes I am. And I have ever since the Goodwill Games. Isn't that right baby." Alex said with a wink and a smile over Adams way.

"Hell yes." He said with a smile. The Ducks table bursts out laughing. They couldn't believe no one knew about Alex and Adam. They were the most obvious couple in the school. Soon the lunch room started back into its loud gossip and The squad moved on to a different subject as in Mindy and Rick loosing there virginity.

"He was like a pig unable to get enough of me." Mindy said as the others made a gross look. Alex just shook her head as they kept talking. She searched the lunch room for her family or the rest of the J.V. Squad. Mindy and Mandy sitting at the next table from the varsity flirting with the soccer jocks. The others were no where to be seen. Then Charlie walked into the room from the lunch line. He was caring a paper bag as Russ had a hot lunch and Fulton had nothing. Charlie watched as Cole took Charlie's lunch.

"They better keep their hand off my cousin or there will be hell to pay." Alex said between clinched teeth.

Cole pulled something out of the bag and as soon as he did Charlie was running down the Hall fallowed by the varsity boys. Cole threw the bag at the Cheerleaders and it landed on his girlfriends plate. Cindy opened it to reveal horse poop. The girls screamed and raced from the table as Alex couldn't help but laugh. She fallowed the stampede of students till she reached the Duck's table.

"I have a feeling those three are going to need our held." Alex said and the Ducks got to their feet. Alex then ran to find the rest of the J.V. squad. She found them sitting under a tree watching the stampede of students.

"Charlie played a prank and now he'd in deep shit." Alex said and the Conways got the their feet. The watched the group as it started to come back up towards the school. As Charlie was running past Alex grabbed his arm to stop him. The Conways surrounded him and the other two.

"Good job Ali, you caught them for us." Rick smiled at her.

"My name is Alex and don't you dare think your going to lay a hand on my cousin and friends." Alex said As the Conway kids stepped forward.

"Don't mess with a Conway our you'll get the rest." Brad said and All the Conways held up fists ready to fight.

"And Don't mess with a Duck." Alex added. "Or you'll get us all!"

The rest of the Ducks and J.V. squad stepped out of the group to stand with Alex. Except for Adam. Now the Varsity was way out numbered. By then Dean Buckley was there and split up the fight.

Alex walked up to Adam and pulled him to one side. "What's up with you? First you ignore what they did to Ken and then you back them up and not us?"

"You don't under stand Alex." Adam said pulling away but Alex wouldn't give up.

"Tell me and maybe I will." Alex begged.

"All my life I've always been the screwed up child. Then Amanda get in trouble and sent away and I get varsity my freshman year. My brothers never did that." Adam explained. "For the first time in my live I'm the golden child. I cant screw that up."

"So that's why you let Scooter hold me. You didn't want to screw up?" Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well I've got news for you Banks. You have screwed up. Not with your parents…But with me."

Alex turned away and found herself in Luis's arms.

"What did you do?" Luis asked in surprise as Fulton and Charlie cam to comfort Alex.

"Banks." Adam whispered in surprise. Alex had never called him that. "Alex…I…"

Adam turned and walked away before any of the Ducks or Varsity saw him crying.

"What happened?" Luis asked when Alex pulled away.

"Nothing Luis. I'll be fine." Alex said hugging Fulton.

"I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this but Portman is in the hospital. They think he stopped eating. Like he was on some kind of hunger strike or something." Fulton said and Alex pulled away from him in surprise.

"I've got to go. Charlie get all my homework." Alex said starting to walk off campus. " And tell every one I'll miss the game."

With that Alex grabbed a bus home. She ran in to see her mother there with a Kleenex in her hand. Alex hugged her mother as she started to cry harder. "I need to go to Chicago."

"I know honey. I know." Roxie said smoothing Alex's hair. She handed Alex a plane ticket and a small suitcase. "There is a ticket for there and a return for tomorrow. I packed some pajamas and your second uniform for tomorrow. I'll drive you to the airport and see you off."

"Thanks mom." Alex said with a small smile. When they got there Alex kissed her mother goodbye and found terminal five. When Alex reached Chicago she called Doni's cell.

"Hello?" Doni asked sounding tired and confused.

"Doni, Is Dean still in the hospital?" Alex asked.

"Who is this?" Doni asked still confused.

"It's Alex and I'm at the airport. I need some one to pick me up and take me to Dean." Alex said tiredly.

"Your in Chicago?" Doni asked surprised. "Are you wearing a red and white cheerleaders uniform with white K-swiss shoes with red stripes and your hair in a very preppy curled pony tail tied by a ribbony hair tie that reads Alex. Varsity. Wariors. Go team?"

Alex turned to see Doni standing behind her with a smile on her face. He gave Alex a huge hug and then quickly pulled away. "Wait a minute. I thought you no longer wanted to have any thing to do with my brother."

"I lied." Alex said with a smile. "Please take me to him. And explain why this happened."

Doni called a cab and on the way to the hospital Doni explained what happened to Dean.

"After you called him and told him you wanted nothing to do with him he went in to a sort of depression that in our family is genetic for disaster." Doni said with a sigh. "He started to date Leah again which was even worse considering that she brought you up once every hour and well she used his depression to get herself pregnant with his baby."

"That Whore!" Alex exclaimed in out rage. How dare she do that to him.

"Yeah that's what we all said." Doni said in annoyance. "Any way his depression got worse and he refused to take medication for it. We started to hide it in his food. Well he found it one day and stopped eating all together. Its gone down hill ever since."

"All this is my falt." Alex said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I shouldn't have called him when I was so mad."

"Why did you call him any way?" Doni asked with a yawn.

"I had told Adam what had happened between Dean and me. Adam almost broke up with me. Every thing is fine now… well sort of." Alex said with a sigh as they reached the hospital. Doni and Alex raced up the stairs to Dean's room. As they entered the room Alex saw that Portman was hooked up to a feeding machine. The sight of him made Alex cry even harder than she was before.

"Oh Dean." She said going to his side.

"Alex?" Portman said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Are you missing a game?"

"Yeah but it's not the Ducks I'm cheering for so it doesn't matter." Alex said wiping away Portman's tears. "You have to get better so you can come visit me at the school of preps."

"Will do." Portman said with a smile and went to sleep. Alex stayed the night in the hospital but had to leave the next day before Portman woke.

"Tell him that I'm sorry to leave so soon." Alex told the Portmans.

"He'll know." Diana said and hugged Alex goodbye. Alex left the hospital and with one last look up at Dean's room decided she was ready to go home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or the Characters. **

"You wouldn't believe what the varsity did to us!" Fulton said when he met Alex at the airport.

"Threw your things in the shower and turned on the water?" Alex asked. She had over heard Mindy talking about it but she had assumed Mindy meant the J.V. squad.

"How did you know?" Fulton asked surprised.

"Not the point." Alex reminded him. "What did you do as revenge?"

"Ken, Julie and Russ used liquid nitrogen to freeze their lockers." Fulton said pleased with the idea. Alex was impressed as well.

Fulton and Alex took a taxi school and went their separate ways to class. Fulton went to P.E. while Alex went to theater.

"Today I'll be giving you your semester assignment." Mr. Nett announced. "You are to make three music videos. You're aloud three people in each group. I have them make out already. Conway, Conway, Mendoza. Conway, Helloway, Richards. Conway, Conway, Conway."

"Mr. Nett do we get to pock the Conway we're with?" Mindy asked hopefully.

"Uh no. Let me reread the groups. Alex, Misty, Luis. Mandy, Mindy, Linda. Sara, Sassy, Sami." He read off then shook his head. "No that won't work Misty change groups with Linda and Sami do the same thing with Luis."

The bell rang and every one headed to lunch.

"Hey Ali. Sorry to hear about your Friend." Mindy replied "I was really hoping Mr. Net would put you and Luis in my group."

"Yeah to bad." Alex said entering the lunch room. She sat down by Fulton and yawned.

"No more plane rides for you." He said letting her have a drink of his mountain dew.

"Hey check out the new jackets guys." Russ laughed as the varsity came up to talk to the Ducks.

"Should I call 911 now or after?" Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Adam asked when he saw that she was back.

"Sitting." Alex replied with a smile. "Oh and sharing a Mountain Dew with Fulton."

"Hey Congrats on the Blake game." Rick said sounding honest.

"Yeah right we tied." Charlie said with a grudge. Alex winced at the thought of the game she had missed.

"Hey a point's a point." Rick said trying to pump up the team. "We're all Warriors now. You guys proved your guts. You all set for dinner Friday?"

"Diner?" Russ asked like the thought was idiotic. Alex noticed that Adam was staring at her.

"Well it's an Eden Hall tradition." Rick said cheerfully. "Varsity got to treat the freshmen to dinner. So, round up your passé and meet us at 6:00 at the Minnesota Club, down town. Any body need a ride we can take you. Bring Ali along. I mean, you guys do like steak and seafood right?"

"Yeah we do!" Charlie said at once.

"Look I don't like you pucks, all right." Cole said having to put his two cent in. "But this is a tradition. At Eden Hall I learned to car about tradition."

"Some things up." Alex said suspiciously but no one seemed to care.

"It's cool!" Adam added and the Ducks gave in.

When Friday night rolled around the Ducks put on their best clothes. Alex wore a black dress that barely went past her knees. When she arrived she sat down between Adam and Cole. Every so often Adam would reach his hand over and caress her upper leg. Then when no one was looking he whispered into her ear. "It's a prank."

Alex looked over at him in surprise but he had already gone back to eating. Alex looked at each Duck but not one would look at her. Alex then stood up. "I have to use the little girl's room."

Alex left the restaurant and raced home. When she raced into the house her family was all sitting around waiting for her.

"Wow you're back early." Brad said surprised. "Why are you out of breath didn't Adam's parents bring you back?"

"Adam and the others are still at the restaurant." Alex said with a deep breath. "The dinner was a prank. There going to make the Ducks pay for an almost $900 dollar bill."

"Take this." Roxie said shaking her head. She handed Alex a credit card. This shall pay for some of it."

"Thanks mom." Alex said leaving her house and racing back to the restaurant. When she got there the varsity boys were standing out side the window watching the Ducks clean up the table.

"What are you all laughing at?" Alex said walking up behind Adam. She looked into the window and shook her head. "Wow that sucks. Tell me Rick, was I supposed to be in there with them or was I supposed to be out her watching like I am now?"

"I have nothing against you babe." Rick said as Charlie dropped a plate full of food down his cloths. "What a looser."

The varsity boys laughed and started to walk away. Adam grabbed Alex's arm and started to lead her towards his parent's car.

"You're just going to let them clean up all that crap up!" Alex said pulling away from Adam.

"Alex you know my parents hate cussing." Adam warned.

"I don't give a shit!" Alex said backing away from him. "You may not care about the Ducks anymore but they are still my friends Adam. I'm not just going to let them clean after you and your prick friends."

Adam looked back at his parent's car then stepped towards Alex and whispered to her. "I still care about the Ducks. It's just that my parents think they are a bad influence on me."

"I don't care Adam." Alex said heading back for the restaurant. "My cousin is in there wearing my brother's new pant, that I just watched him spill food all over. I'm going in there and being a true friend. I'm going to help clean."

Alex turned and left Adam in front of the restaurant. She walked in and opened the sliding doors. The Ducks turned to her in surprise. Alex pulled out the credit card and smiled.

"Who wants get out of here and do some major payback?" Alex said handing the card to a restaurant employee. "Take the rest of the bill off of that."

The employee left the room and brought it back fallowed by the Ducks that were working in other parts of the restaurant. "You're all free to go."

"Alex we owe you." Luis said giving her a sideways hug. Alex walked out of the restaurant with Luis in that sideways hug and the rest of the Ducks fallowed. The walked down the street unaware that Adam was waiting for Alex by his parent's car. When he saw Alex and Luis he shook his head and got into the car to hear his parents rave and rant on how they thought Alex had been a nice girl.

On the way home the Ducks decided to all meet at Fulton's the next night before they went to pay back the varsity. They all went their different directions except for Alex and Charlie. Charlie's mom was out of town that week so he was staying at Alex's house.

"So what is up with you and Adam?" Charlie asked. Alex sighed knowing some one was going to ask her that.

"I'm not sure. He's changed so much this year. Hell I don't even know him any more." Alex said shaking her head. Then she decided to change the subject. "So what's up with you and Linda?"

"I asked her out on a date after the game against Blake. Well after I got grounded I kind of stopped talking to her." Charlie said scratching his eye brow, a habit he'd had since he was about three. "She won't even look at me any more."

"What are you talking about?" Alex said with a laugh. "She can't take her eyes off you. You're just not looking. Believe me she likes you. Just be a man and talk to her."

"What do you mean be a man?" Charlie said as they walked up the side walk to Alex's house and into to the living room.

What they didn't notice was Adam watching out his bedroom window as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty ducks or the characters.**

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had to get my computer fixed and the guy who fixed it lost all of my pictures and writings. So I had to find every thing on discs. I'm also not feeling to enthusiastic about writing because no one is replying. So please reply. I enjoy every thing you have to say. Good or bad. **

The next morning Alex was out stretching on the ice with the Ducks. She was wearing her Ducks Cheerleaders outfit with Brad's Duck jersey.

"Were the hell are your pads!" Adam called over to her but Cole smacked him.

"You know me Adam," Alex replied cockily, "I don't need them."

"Get your head in the game Alex." Charlie said leading her away from the varsity. "I can have you getting hurt."

Alex nodded and joined Julie on the bench. She did not look happy about sitting out. Alex sighed as she watched Rick and Charlie face off. They slapped their sticks on the ice then against each others stick till Charlie went for the puck. Rick took his chance and knocked Charlie down on the ice.

"Fucking bastard." Alex struggled to get onto the ice but Julie held her back. Rick to position of the puck and scored.

"Flying V." Charlie announced and the Ducks skated down the ice only to be knocked down my Adam.

"Damn him." Alex said shaking her head.

Rick took the puck and scored yet again.

"Guy change with Alex. Luis change with Dwayne." Charlie ordered and Alex cringed. That meant she was going against Adam.

"Now the party's started." Fulton cheered as Alex got on the ice. The varsity boys laughed but Adam looked worried.

"Just because she's your girlfriend Rick, Cole, Adam, and Scooter doesn't mean you four can go easy on her." A varsity boy teased.

Alex popped her neck and the Ducks backed up. They knew that meant she was ready to kill who ever accidentally crossed her path. Alex took her place across from Adam.

"Take it easy on me." Adam teased.

"Don't worry I will." Alex said bitterly. Rick past the puck to Adam and Alex checked him hard against the board as Averman took position of the puck. He pasted the puck to Fulton who was checked into the wall by Cole. Alex checked Cole hard and quickly moved on to her next victim. She was playing hard and dirty. Every time a varsity player cheated, Alex cheated.  
"Play fair Alex!" Charlie warned. "You're a Duck."

"Correction Charlie, I'm a very pissed off Cheerleader! I'm playing it my way." Alex said checking Cole hard into the glass. "What do you think of me now Cole?"

She passed the puck to Charlie then backed him up as he made his shot against Scooter. He saved it with ease.

"What do I have to do?" Charlie asked himself.

"What did you think of that save?" Cole said smacking Alex in the butt with his stick. Alex turned and tried to go after him but Adam stood in her way. She pushed him away and skated hard towards the other end. Cole was behind her. As they both reached the goal, Rick made a cheep goal.

"What was that huh?" Charlie asked getting in Rick's face. Alex went for him but Fulton held her back. He pushed her gently to Luis who struggled to get her to the bench. Alex had to watch the rest of the game from there.

She held her breath as Adam went against Charlie. Charlie made his shot but Adam had successfully interfered. Angrily Charlie grabbed Adam in a headlock and brought him down.

"Shit." Alex said climbing out of the box and skating toward the two before one could stop her.

"Get off me Charlie! Get off!" Adam protested.

"How do you like it Banks?" Charlie asked when they both got to their feet. "Now Alex can see how low you can really go!"

"Nice take out you'd be in the box!" Adam said ignoring Charlie's last comment.

"Go cry to your rich parents, or Tammy Fay!" Charlie came back and Alex froze. She wondered if the rumors about them had been true all along.

"Alright, fine!" Adam said grabbing Charlie.

"Stop it both of you!" Alex said trying to push them apart. Adam pushed her away from them and kept fighting with Adam. Every one around them was fighting as well.

"Adam I just wanna say…" Alex took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her check. Charlie pushed Adam towards Alex and went to help Averman with the big varsity player that was beating him up. Alex took Adams hand to bring his attention to her. She took off his helmet and gave him their first and last public kiss. She pulled away and started to finish what she said. "You don't want me with out life time guarantees; you don't want to watch me thrive. I just wanna say good bye love good bye love, want to say good bye love, goodbye. Just wanna say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye."

Adam shook his head and tried to grab onto Alex's waist but she pulled away from him.

"Were threw." She said turning to see Orin.

"Everybody out!" he called and broke up the fight. The varsity boys started to leave, and they all past by Alex. Scooter placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away. He led her out of the rink and into the lobby where some one called out to her.  
"Alex!" The girl's voice called and a smile crept onto her face. She turned to see Sami holding a video tape.

"Did you tape that?" She asked and Sami smiled.

"I think we just got the start of out third song." Sami said taking her sister away from Scooter and led her to the girl's locker room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or the Characters.**

Alex got changed into her Varsity uniform and got ready for another day of school. When she walked into history, she noticed Fulton and Charlie were gone. She turned to ask Julie but she just shook her head. Alex later found out that they had quit.

At lunch, the cheer squad was not making Alex's day any better. Tammy Fay had already made herself comfortable on Adam's lap and every one had to comment on it.

"Sorry to hear about you and Adam." Mindy said when she noticed what Alex was glaring at. "I should have told you sooner that something was going on."

"Whatever." Alex said pushing her chair back with just enough force to knock it to the ground. She picked up her books and stormed away. She walked past the varsity and Rick grabbed hold of her arm. He brought her towards him and smiled over at Adam.

"Where's the fire baby?" He asked with a laugh. He pushed her into Scooter who held her close but caring.

"Come one Ali. Give me something." Rick said getting to his feet. He moved closer but Scooter turned so Alex was now facing the other way.

"Leave her alone Rick. You've got Mindy." Scooter protested. Rick thought for a moment then sat back down.

"She's all yours. Unless Banks had something to say about it." Rick said with an evil grin. Adam stood up causing Tammy to fall to the ground. Adam shook his head and walked away from the group.

"Come on. You need to calm down." Scooter said taking Alex out of the cafeteria. He leaned Alex up against the lockers. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Alex asked with anger. Scooter lifted her chin until she was looking up at him. He got closer and kissed her neck.

"You deserve better than him." He replied kissing the other side. "You're worth more than a million other girls."

He kissed her forehead. "And you're a hell of a lot hotter."

Alex giggled as he kissed her lips. "Thanks Scooter. You're a good friend."

Scooter winked and took a hold of her hand. He lead her back into the cafeteria and Alex saw Adam froze in the door way.

"What?" She asked as they past him. He shook his head and watched her pass by.

That night when Alex got home her family and Adam were sitting in her living room. Scooter was close behind her and backed up when he saw Adam. Alex noticed that every one in the room had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hans." Adam said getting to his feet. "He past away."

"NO." Alex said shaking her head. Adam went to give her a hug but Alex pushed him away and turned into Scooters arms.

"I think its time I go." Adam replied walking away. He paused to take a last look at Alex then left.

Alex pulled away from Scooter. "I've got to make a phone call."

She grabbed her cell phone from its charger and went to her room.

"Hello?" Portman answered on the other line.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Alex asked trying not to sound depressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked at once. Alex sighed knowing that she could never have hid her feeling from him.

"Hans past away." Alex replied. She looked out her window to Adams home. She could see into his room. He was standing in front of his mirror. He wiped away his tears then lifted his shirt over his head. He through it to one side and Tammy Fay then walked up to him. Coming into Alex's view for the first time. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck only Adam did not look to pleased to see her there.

"Alex?" Portman asked. "I asked if you were ok? Is Adam there?"

"No he's at home with his new girlfriend, shirtless, and looking hotter than ever." Alex said I a fit of tears.

"Alex… I'm sorry." Portman said but Alex could hear some joy in his voice. "I know you cant see me or feel me, but I'm giving you a air hug."

"Thanks." Alex said with a smile. She turned to see Scooter in the doorway. "I'll call you later ok."

"Yeah, ok." Portman replied and hung up. Alex closed her phone, and placed it on her bed, as Scooter walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"let me show him what he's missing." Scooter said unzipping the back of her uniform to reveal her black bra. Alex slowly let it slip to t he floor then took off his shirt. Scooter snickered as he traced Alex's spine with his fingers.

"What?" Alex asked looking up at him.

"Adam just kicked Tammy out of his room and is now staring over hear red faced and glaring." Scooter said with a smile.

"Really?" Alex turned and walked over to her window. Scooter fallowed and wrapped his arms around her possessively. He kissed her neck lightly then smiled and both he and Alex waved over at Adam. Then as Adam started to turn even redder Scooter shut the blinds.

Laughing he picked up his shirt and gave it to Alex. She put it on and smiled.

"Have you ever thought of going into acting?" Scooter asked as he flung himself on Alex's bed and started to mess with the pillows.

"As a mater of fact yes I have." Alex said sitting down at her computer. "Just because I'm so god damn good at it."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the mighty ducks or the Characters

At Han's funeral the Conways stood together and Scooter stood behind Alex. Every so often he'd place a hand on her hip and have her a concerned hug.

It took all of Adam's willpower to stop him from ripping Scooters head off.

Bombay placed Han's jersey on his casket then turned to the Ducks. "Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans who taught us to fly."

Charlie looked up at Bombay then walked off. A tear fell from Alex's eye as she turned to fallow. Sami placed a hand on Alex's shoulder but Alex shook it off.

"Charlie, wait up!" Ale said picking up her pace.

"Why don't you go back to your Varsity boyfriend or back to Iowa! I don't want you here!" Charlie protested. "You've done nothing but make my life hell!"

"Take that back Charlie Dean Conway!" Alex said as she froze in her spot. Charlie turned to see her crying and sighed.

"Take what back?" He asked smartly. Take back calling Scott your boyfriend, or that I don't want you here?"

"No and yes. Take back that I've made your life hell, and that you don't want me here!" Alex replied crying harder. "And your wrong about Scooter and me. He's just a friend helping me get over Adam!"

"Gee thanks!" Adams said brushing past. Alex took a deep breath then sunk to the ground. Alex watched Adam till he was out of sight then began to cry. Charlie quickly went to her and sat down beside her.

"Man is freshman year hell or what?" Charlie said shaking his head. "We all seem to be moving in separate directions. I mean Portman stayed in Chicago. You and Adam made varsity then you split up. The squad lost you and fell apart. And the Ducks lost Bombay then Lost faith in me."

"The team hasn't lost faith in you, Charlie." Alex said getting to her feet. "You've lost faith in yourself. Just like I have. Orian took away your C and I lost mine to becoming varsity. That's the worst thing that could have happened to us. Leading our groups was our pride and joy. Now we must grow to earn them back. The Ducks still have faith in you Charlie. And so do I. Think about that before you throw your life away."

Alex left Charlie, leaving him to think about what she had just said.

The next day Alex had to work. She ended up working with Medusa.

"Hey Ali. You have customers." Medusa called Alex to the front.

"Hey babe, where's Scooter?" Alex heard Rick asked. Alex saw Cole, Rick and Adam standing at the desk waiting for her.

"I don't know. I'm not his babysitter." Alex replied rolling her eyes. "He's most likely at home avoiding you."

"Very funny. Just tell me were your boyfriend is." Cole said sounding angry.

"He's not her boyfriend. He's her friend with benefits." Adams said shaking his head.

"Please Adam." Alex protested. "Please don't be like that."

"Oh Banks she's telling you what to do. Are you going to take that?" Rick asked smirking a little.

"Yes I am." Adam said with a smile. "I am because I know if I don't agree with her, then she'll kick my ass."

"That's my Adam." Alex said with a smile. "The Ducks are having a street game today around two. You should come and prove your still friends with them."

"I'll be there." Adam said and led the others out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or the Characters.**

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Its actually longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update again soon!**

Both Alex and Adam showed up at the same time. Alex was dressed in her Ducks uniform along with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Why is he here?" Luis asked when he saw Adam.

"He's here because I invited him." Alex said stepping in front of Luis. "He came to prove he's still a Duck."

"Then prove away." Luis stepped aside and the Ducks picked teams. The squad turned on their music and the game began.

"That doesn't count. That was below the belt." Goldberg protested. Alex looked over at him but saw that Charlie and Bombay were standing on the other side of the fence.

"Come on in you two. Join the fun!" She called to them.

"Hey, its Coach Bombay!" Dwayne exclaimed and the squad rolled their eyes.

"Damn, Conway, what took you so long?" Russ asked with a laugh. "Come on!"

Bombay and Charlie interred the game. The squad sat at the side lined and watched as they got caught up on the gossip. Every so often they would be interrupted by Adam or Fulton grabbing Alex and making her play for them.

Adam picked Alex up over his shoulder then handed her of to Fulton. Fulton then handed her back to Adam.

"Ok boys, lets stop playing what color are Alex's bloomers and let me get back to my oh so important gossiping session." Alex said pushing herself away from Adam. She knew the Ducks were wondering if they were back together but for the moment she didn't mind. Adam left Alex alone and she sat down next to Seth with a sigh.

"I heard Mindy has a thing for one of the Ducks." Brad said watching them intently.

"I heard that Linda likes Charlie." Sami said wit ha smile.

"She does." Alex replied. "He asked her on a date to but it was after the first JV game. We all know how that went."

"What a loser!" the group exclaimed.

"So who's dating who now?" Alex asked. She knew that every one of the JV squad members were seeing some one, but she was so far out of the loop that she didn't know who.

"I'm with Misty." Danny replied and Misty blushed.

"I'm with Mandy." Seth said giving her a seductive wink.

"I'm seeing Christina from the Varsity cheer squad." Drew replied. "And Collin is seeing her sister, Natasha."

"Well at least it's two I like on the squad." Alex replied with a sigh.

"I'm with Cindy." Brad said quietly.

"I thought she was seeing Cole! I mean they're like glued to each other when they're not in school." Alex said in surprise and by the look on Brad's face she was seeing both. "Good luck with that bro."

"I think he's gotten better than luck." Seth said with a laugh.

"From what I've heard, Cindy might be glued to Cole's cloths but she's glued to Brad everything, if you get what I mean." Frankie said shaking his head. "But any way I'm with Amanda, Adam's sister. Just don't tell Adam that."

"I'm between relation ships because I got dumped by Dwayne. But Sassy is with Ken and Sara is with Russ." Sami replied with a sigh.

"Well I bet none of you know this but I'm seeing…" Alex started.

"Scooter." The squad finished but Alex shook her head.

"I'm seeing no one." She replied and got to her feet as the Ducks started to get ready to leave. They had a real game to play.

"I'm coming along. I haven't gotten to see them play yet." Alex replied and fallowed them to the bus.

"Conway?" Orian asked when Alex got on.

"Cheerleader." Alex replied taking a seat with Fulton.

"Conway?" Orian asked again. Alex was about to answer when she realized he was talking to Charlie.

"I want to be on the team, coach." Charlie replied. "I want to play two-way hockey. Can I come back?"

The bus was silent as they waited for the answer. That was except for Alex. "Coach Orian, this is your conscious speaking. Let him play hockey. Look at him standing there. He's pathetic. Let him play."

"Thank you but I didn't think my conscious called me Coach Orian." Orian said with a smirk. "Take a seat, Conway we're running late."

"So are you going to cheer us on?" Luis asked but Dean Buckley interrupted as he climbed on to the bus.

"I almost missed you. Coach, you mind if I have a few words with your boys?" He asked.

"And girls." Julie reminded.

"Yes of course, and girls." Buckley replied.

"If you can make it quick, Dean, we're running late as it is." Orian reminded him. Alex wasn't liking the sound of where this was heading.

"I'm afraid this is important. We have board meeting scheduled for tomorrow and, well, you all are on the agenda. We have to think long-term here. What's in your best interest. Hard as it is for me personally, because you have been a breath of fresh air here, the board is going to approve the withdrawal of your scholarships." Dean's speech was long and soon the whole bus was in an uproar.

"Now, your welcomed to stay through the end of the semester. But after that, it will be necessary for you to enjoy other educational opportunities." Dean finished.

"Dean, I need a word with you." Orian replied and Alex was already making her way to the front of the bus.

"I think I have said all I needed to say." Dean replied.

"No now." Orian said following Dean off the bus and Alex followed Orian.

"So that's it? You're dumping them. Just like that. Orian asked.

"Coach I'm sorry, your team isn't performing, and been under enormous pressure." Dean protested

"From whom? The alumni group? A bunch of aging pep clubbers?" Orian said out raged.

""Ted, I'm trying to do you a favor. With those kids gone, you'll get to pick your own team. Lets face it the Ducks are drowning." Dean said taking a deep breath.

"I got my team. Either they stay or I go." Orian replied. For the first time since they new Orian, the Duck felt respect for him.

""We'll miss you Ted." Buckley said and walked off. Alex looked back at the Ducks then chased after Buckley.

"Dean?" Alex called. He paused then turned towards her.

"Ah Miss Conway." Dean replied. "How may I help you?"

"How can the Ducks loose their scholarships and not the squad?" Alex asked.

Buckley took a deep breath. He didn't think any one would realize that till tomorrow. "The Ducks aren't performing. The squad is."

"No they aren't Mr. Buckley." Alex corrected him. "My squad had been lost ever since you took me off their squad and didn't give Morgan a scholarship. The Varsity cheer squad picked me to be on varsity so the squad would fail didn't they. The same with Adam. Why aren't we loosing our scholarships when the Ducks are?"

"I'm sorry, but I can only reply to one of those questions." Buckley said shaking his head. "Morgan was too old to be awarded a scholarship."

"No she wasn't. She was going to be a senior this year. She didn't go to school last year so she fell behind a year. Good day Mr. Buckley. See you tomorrow at the board meeting." Alex said shaking her head again and walked back to the ducks.

"Where did you go?" Fulton asked.

"It's only the team that is loosing the scholarships. The squad stays." Alex replied with a sigh. "The Varsity is behind this. I just know they are."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks Characters. **

At the board meeting the squad stood with the Varsity boys as they waited for the board members decision. Alex stood beside Rick and in front of Scooter.

"Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" Buckley asked but the room was silent.

"Bye-bye Duckies." Rick whispered in Alex's ear.

"I'm sorry, Coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member and a second, the decision must stand.

"Told you not to worry." Rick said to Scooter and Alex rolled her eyes.

"You leave us no choice, but to bring out our attorney." Orian replied. Bombay walked in and Alex smiled.

"They're not going any where." Alex informed Rick but he didn't seem bothered.

"Dean Buckley, members of the board. As counsel for Coach Orian and the freshman hockey team, I'm here today to set forth your legal options, so that you may make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." Bombay replied as he walked up to the front of the room.

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding." Buckley replied.

"Not yet, but I can assure you that it will be." Bombay assured him. He held up his brief case to Buckley. "Do you mind?"

Buckley took the briefcase and Bombay pulled out a scholarship. "These scholarships, an offer, became a binding contract upon the signature of the recipients, and acceptance by the Ducks. They cannot be voided except for cause, which, I guarantee you, you have none. Should you decide to pursue their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction. I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone on to college. And I will collect damages. I will win. Because I am very, very good. You know why I'm so good? Because I had a good education. You gave it to me, and your going to give it to these kids."

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"Not till he makes his point loud and clear." Alex said with a smile. She looked over at the Ducks. Adam was staring over at her. Tammy Fay was not to far from him holding on to his arm and messing with her hair.

"Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these Ducks don't belong at Eden Hall. Let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. You give them their full shot, and I promise you they will succeed. Not only on the ice but in the class room as well. These people are my friends and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships, for their benefit and for your own." Bombay finished and the room fell silent. Alex looked over at Charlie. She nodded to him. She was sure they would be staying.

"I move that the scholarships be reinstated." A board member announced.

"Is there a second?" Dean asked and a man raised his hand.

"All in favor?" All the board members raised their hands. Alex moved away from the varsity and the squad fallowed. They met the Ducks outside.

"The Ducks are here to stay." Alex said with a smile. Rick pushed his way through the cheerleaders, grabbed Alex and pushed her back into Coles grasp.

"Congratulations on destroying our school." Rick said.

"Hey, look, its our school too." Ken protested.

"Its everyone's school you stupid jock." Linda said backing up the Ducks.

"No, it'll never be your school. Don't you get it. You're our own little affirmative action, brought in for color to entertain us. But you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality, but you'll never belong." Rick finished bringing Alex up front next to him. Cole held her hands behind her back so she couldn't escape.

"You'll never be anything more than a bunch of rejects here on a free ride." He said tightening his grip on Alex's hands.

"Ow!" Alex cringed. Rick glared at Cole and he lightened his grip.

""Free ride? Look at your rich boy! Mummy and Daddy gave you everything huh." Russ came back.

"Hey, JV Varsity game's on Friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'd be the only honorable thing to do." Rick laughed as he finished.

"You know we're going to hurt you." Cole said with a smirk. He rubbed one hand down Alex's side. She fought to get free but he was too strong.

"Listen. You guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us. Banksie." Charlie said bitterly.

"Oh well, keep him. He never had the heart of a Warrior anyway." Rick smirked.

"Warriors don't have hearts. They have black holes." Sami replied trying to get a hold of Alex but Cole moved her away.

"Hey biff, one more thing, after we beat you the Warriors die and the Ducks fly." Russ came back. Sara wrapped her arms around him and glared Rick up and down.

"Hey, any thing you say loser. Hmm." Rick laughed. He grabbed Alex, kissed her, then threw her into Charlie's arms. Charlie had to have help from Fulton and Adam to keep Alex from beating Rick down. The varsity boys walked away and the boys let go of Alex. She turned to the squad and glared.

"We have work to do." She said whipping her lips. She turned to Adam and took his head in her hands. "Don't take this as were back together but I need to get the taste of his lips off mine and I know I like your kisses so…"

Alex gave Adam a kiss then stepped away. Adams eyes were still closed when she walked away.

"Earth to Adam." Charlie said shaking Adam back to his sinces.

"She really is over me." Adam said with a sigh. "Lets get out of here."

The Ducks fallowed him in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

AN: Yeah sorry this chapter seems to be really long. Hope you enjoy it though.

"So what was that kiss all about?" Sami asked nudging Alex when they were out of sight and hearing range.

Alex shivered at the thought of Ricks lips on hers again. "Rick is just a sick little errr. I'd call him a man whore but that's way to nice."

Sami laughed then shook her head. "No I mean the kiss between you and Adam. I so know you did that just to kiss him. You could have kissed Fulton or Luis."

"No Fulton is to good of a friend and Luis is to much of a horn dog." Alex said with a laugh. "Come one Sami who would you choose. The guy who will want more after the kiss, the one that's like kissing your brother, or the one that you've kissed before and know is too shy to do any thing other than sigh and watch you walk away."

"Well I'm not sure which one is which but I'd so choose Fulton." Sami said quietly then gasped when she realized that Alex had heard her. Alex looked back at her in surprise. She didn't realize her sister had a thing for her best friend.

"Wow when did Fulton become a pimp?" Alex said still not believing what she had heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sami asked sounding hurt.

"Well you like him along with my lab partners in chemistry, Julie is always staring at him, oh and Ashley just told me she'd go strait for a guy like him." Alex said shaking her head. "I mean Ray has been trying to set her up with guys for a year and Fulton is they guy she'd go strait for….Damn what's his secret."

"Well he's cute. He's got that I don't give a shit attitude….." Sami paused then looked at Alex. "Holly shit. He's like a male you. Girls like him for the same reason guys like you. Wow that's kind of scary."

Alex laughed at what her sister just realized. "Girls are just attracted to him because Portman isn't here to take all of his lime light."

"Oh my god. W-T-F why the hell didn't I think of this sooner!" Alex said jumping up and down at the thought that just popped into her head. "I'm like a total genius."

"Actually you look more like a frog." Sami said standing back from her sister. "Please inform me of the genius plan before I start to believe you've really lost your mind."

Alex took Sami to one side and whispered her plan into her sister's ear. Sami's eyes got wider then she nodded. "Oh yeah you're a genius."

The next four days the Ducks worked hard as Alex and the J.V. squad worked out Alex's plan. Whenever they were not in school, they were practicing.

When Friday night came around Alex was dressed in her Varsity uniform.

"Wow what is this?" Charlie asked when Alex walked into the J.V. locker room.

"I'm still Varsity Charlie." Alex said rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to wish my Ducks good luck before I go cheer on the winning team."

"Girl, get out before we beat you down." Connie said with a laugh. Alex lifted one side of her skirt to show another skirt below. The only one who noticed was Adam. She winked at him then held her pointer finger to his lips. She then walked out to skate onto the ice with the rest of the J.V. cheerleaders.

"Here are the J.V. Cheerleaders along with Alex Conway a well known Varsity Cheerleader with the skit Dirty Little Secret." The Announcer announced over the radio.

The music came over the speakers and Alex held her hand out as if she was checking her fingernails. The Squad stood in a row glaring at Alex. Alex turns and notices. She smiles then laughs she goes up to each one and taunts them. When she got to Frankie he picked her up and tossed her into the rest of the group. The crowed gasped. The squad then surrounded Alex. She ripped off the fake Warrior uniform and smiled at the others. She touched the C on her new uniform and nodded to Frankie.

Frankie quickly lifted her above his head and the Duck fans went nuts. Alex was wearing her Ducks cheerleader uniform. Frankie put her down and whispered in her ear. "You've still got it."

"No, you guys have it. I just help every one see that." Alex said taking her next spot. The varsity cheerleaders skate on to the ice.

"This isn't good." Seth said with a sarcastic tone. "It's the attack of the killer Polly Pockets."

Cindy skates up to Alex and shakes her head. "I knew you never had it in you to be a warrior."

"That's right." Alex said with a smile. "I'm a Duck and there is no changing that."

"You didn't call me last night Brad." Cindy said quickly changing the subject as Mindy skated up. Brad shrugged but didn't reply.

"I can't believe you went back to them." Mindy said pushing Alex.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sami warned but Mindy smirked and went to push Alex again only this time Alex caught her hand.

"She warned you." Alex said with a smirk she pushed hard on Mindy's hand causing her to fall. "I don't play well with others."

"Break it up!" The ref said getting between the two squads. The squads still taunted each other as they moved back to allow the hockey teams to inter the rink.

Alex was the first cheerleader the Ducks saw. Adam raced up to her and picked her up in a huge hug. He spun her around then placed her in Luis's arms.

"I knew it." Luis said moving her hair out of her face. "I knew you were still one of us."

He kissed her on the cheek and skated off. Alex turned to Adam with a confused look.

"Mindy said their relationship relied on this game. So he's given up all hope in her." Adam explained hugging her again. He looked down at her and winked. "This game is going to be for you."

Alex tried to protest but Adam was pushed aside by Fulton and Charlie. They hugged her then pushed her down the line to the other Ducks. Every one gave her a hug welcoming her back. Alex finally made her way to her seat as the team s took the benches for the last beat 'em speech. When the Ducks put in their hands they started to quack.

"Quack, Quack, Quack!" Alex stood up and cheered along. Soon the Duck fans were cheering also.

When the game began Adam was facing off against Rick.

"You're going to wish like hell you stuck with us." Rick taunted. "At least you left us Alex."

"Save the trash talk. Adam smirked. The ref threw down the puck. Rick nocked Adam to the ice and the varsity took control of the game. A varsity player took a shot against Julie but he was no match for the Ducks goalie.

"That's right Julie Babe! You show them whose boss!" Alex cheered with a smile. She had missed cheering for the Ducks.

"We're not going to have to tie you down are we?" Frankie asked with a laugh as Alex jumped out of her seat when the varsity surrounded Julie.

"Not at the moment." Alex said sitting down again. Fulton was now in the game and Alex started to bob up and down in her seat.

There was another face of and this time Rick was facing off against Charlie. The ref dropped the puck and it was Charlie who took control. He knocked Rick to the ground and got rid of the puck.

"You might want to take a look at my cousin." Charlie said as Rick started to get up. "I believe you'll find her choice in clothing fitting."

Charlie skated away and Rick searched the crowed. At once he saw her sitting with the Duck Cheerleaders. He slapped his stick on the ice in anger and stood up. He searched for who had the puck. When he say that Dwayne had it he checked him hard against the board. Rick was soon checked by Fulton, who was checked by Cole. The puck was passed to Charlie but as soon as he started to stake toward the Varsity goal, he was also checked.

"Ow, that had to hurt." Linda said sitting down by Alex.

"Hey Linda." Alex smiled. "Good to see you at the game."

"Well Mom sort of wanted me to come." Linda replied. "She's the music teacher and so she's making me help with the band."

Alex gave her a skeptical look and she sighed. "Ok, ok, yes I came to see Charlie play."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Alex said with a laugh.

"I'd better get back before mom thinks I skipped out on her." Linda said at the at the beginning of the second half. "I just thought I'd say hi."

"Lata baby." Alex said waving good-bye.

During the second half the varsity played hard offense. Julie saved more goals than she had in her career. The Ducks finally moved the puck into the Varsity territory. Charlie took his shot and Scooter saved it.

"I swear he's on steroids." Alex said with a sigh.

The varsity took over the puck yet again. At the last face off the varsity started to really nail the Ducks. First they got Adam, the Goldberg, then Adam again.

"Leave him alone you stuck up pricks!" Alex cried after Adam flipped over Cole and landed hard on his back. The Ducks changed the line and the varsity was now after Fulton, Charlie, Connie and Russ.

"They're getting desperate." Brad said shaking his head. "There goes Averman."

Alex got to her feet as they brought Aver men back to the bench. "Man, Varsity stink."

The next Duck to go down was Guy. Alex started down to the Varsity bench but got stopped by Drew just as she reached the glass. Now the Ducks were made. Charlie stole the puck and skated down the ice. He shot just before the buzzer but the goal was saved by Scooter.

"We need a miracle." Alex said shaking her head as the teams headed for the locker rooms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I had three ways this story was going so I had my friends vote on the best way and they chose this way. So if you don't like it blame them! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! I enjoy every one of them! They've helped me know what you like and what you don't like.**

Alex fallowed the team into the locker room. She ran up to Adam and gave him a huge hug. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "You've been doing great."

She then turned around to the others. "Sadly they know your moves but you've gained some new ones over the past week. You're doing great and your getting them nervous. Keep it up."

Alex ruffled up Charlie's hair then left the locker room to sit with the other duck cheerleaders. They didn't cheer during half time because the varsity cheerleaders took over that time. She sat down with a sigh. She saw the look in Adam's eyes when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He still had feeling for her and she was still toying with the idea that she may still like him.

Soon the varsity was back out and the Ducks fallowed soon after. Alex stood up and cheered and already she noticed a difference in the team. They seemed more enthusiastic.

"Wooo! Yeah!" One of the Ducks called and Alex froze. The rest of the squad turned to her realizing who the duck was. Dean Portman was at Eden Hall playing with the Ducks once again.

"Oh my God." She uttered at last and Seth laughed.

"Yeah he always did have that affect on you." He teased and received a slap in the back of the head from Frankie.

She watched as he skated past Adam. Her eyes paused on Adam for only a moment then fallowed Portman to his spot across from Cole. She already could see Cole underestimate Portman before the whistle was even blown. When the puck was thrown down Cole went after Portman and went flying threw the glass into the crowd just feet away from the cheerleaders. Alex got to her feet and ran over to where Cole lay.

"Now that is where I learned it from." Alex said as Portman and Fulton came up to the glass. Portman smiled down at her but it wasn't the same smile he used to give her. Something had changed.

"Now that is what I call cleaning out the trash." Fulton said with a laugh.

"Hey man I was just getting warmed up." Portman protested. He didn't even say hi to Alex but skated away. She felt Cole grab onto her waist to help himself get up.

"Get off me dirt bag." She said angrily and pushed him back to the ground. She went back to her seat with a frown on her face.

"You know I would have thought he'd have thrown himself at your feet." Frankie said with a glare at Portman's back. "Men. Who can understand us anyway."

Alex smiled at his remark and watched at Portman helped Adam knock down a player then move on to his next victim. He was on a roll.

It didn't take long before he was penalized for hooking and sent to the penalty box. When he got in side he went nuts. He threw his gloves into the crowd and then took off his jersey and pads and under shirt.

"Take it off baby! Oh hell yeah!" Alex said with a laugh as her sisters joined in egging him on. It took about five minutes to get him calmed down before the game could start again. But from all the incitement the Ducks got confused and ended up with to many players on the ice.

"This isn't good." Alex said in a worried sing songy voice. She watched as Orian took Luis to the bench and Ken to the penalty box. He then made a smart move by calling a time out. He then chose his three players. Adam…Charlie…..and….Goldberg.

"Goldberg?" Sami said in surprise. "I thought we were trying to win the game."

"Yeah me too." Alex said to even her surprise. She knew it wasn't something she would normally say about a friend but she was also really wanted to win and she wasn't so sure Goldberg was their best bet. As the players skated out onto the ice Alex saw a C on Charlie's chest.

"Charlie has his C!" Alex said pointing him out. "Orian made Charlie captain!"

"Its about god damn time Orian!" Misty spat out and Sassy smacked her hard in the back of the head.

"No cussing." Sassy said then turned back to the game. The puck gets in varsity hands first. They fake out Julie and she falls to the ground far from the net. The Varsity takes another shot but Adam come out from behind the net and flings himself in front of it saving the goal.

"Oh right Adam!" Alex cheered. Sami gave her an accusing look and Alex blushed a little but said nothing. Charlie and Rick where now one on one. Alex watched intently knowing that this was one of Charlie's weak points. Charlie then flipped Rick over his back and took control of the puck. He skated down the ice and faked out Scooter then paced the puck back to Goldberg.

"Oh Holly Shit good night. Please shoot Goldberg." Alex begged. He looked down at the puck then up at the two players coming at him and shot. The shot was good. The Ducks won.

The Squad jumped to their feet and raced to the ice. Alex found Charlie and flung herself in his arms.

"Your awesome man!" She said and he smiled at his cousin. "Holly Shit Charlie I've never been so proud of you in my entire life! And I've had fourteen years to be proud of you for some thing!"

"Gee thanks Alex I'm glad my favorite cousin is so proud of me." Charlie said sarcastically but his heart leaped with glee. He was glad that his cousin was proud of him it was like having his mom or a sister proud of something he had done. She then jumped out of his arms and into his team mates next to him. He was surprised to see that the team mate was Adam. He also seemed surprised to see her in his arms but didn't see to mind it much.

"Adam nice save man!" She said letting him go. She smiled up at him and he searched her face for some sign.

"God do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now." He blurted out. His eyes got big but Alex just smiled wider.

"I miss you two Adam but I really don't think it would work between us." Alex said kissing him on the cheek. She then moved on to find the next Duck to hug. She smiled at the sight of Sara and Russ making out like no one was watching and Sassy and Ken snuggling close together.

"Hey firefly." Fulton said picking her up from behind. He spun her around then put her down. She turn around and was happy to see both Fulton and Portman standing behind her.

"Congratulations you guys! This game was the best I've ever seen you guys play." Alex said giving them both hugs. She noticed that Portman tensest when she touched him. She then saw a banner fall over the Eden Hall sign over their heads. Carouse she took a closer look and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey guys. How does Eden Hall Might Ducks sound to you because I think it kicks ass." She said pointing to the sign. The others turned and looked. It was official. Eden Hall was not the Mighty Ducks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

After the game Alex hung out side the Ducks locker room waiting for Portman to come out. Duck after Duck left but there was not sign of him. Finally Adam and Charlie came out and shook their heads knowing who she was looking for.

"He and Fulton snuck out the other door." Charlie said sadly. Alex sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't expect everything to be the same between them.

"So you do like him then don't you?" Adam asked looking down at the floor. Alex shot her head up to see a mixture of hurt and happiness on his face. She expected the happiness was from the thought of being able to tease her.

"He's a friend Adam. Of course I like him." She shot back. She then sighed and took his hand in hers. "You know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Portman and I have a weird sort of friendship."

She dropped his hand and walked off before Adam or Charlie could make anything of it. On her way out she spotted Fulton and Portman standing out side the door talking to Doni and Diana Portman's two younger sisters. She fell back behind a bush so that she could listen to them.

"You didn't even talk to her!" Doni said smacking her brother hard across the back of the head. "You went into depression because you thought this girl didn't love you any more and then she flew to see you, missed her first game, and you still didn't talk to her!"

"Come on Dean your such a moron!" Diana said then turned to Fulton and batted her eyes. "Hi I'm Diana."

"Fulton. Wow wow wow your telling me that Alex went to see you during our first game! That's why she was gone for so long! Dude Alex never misses a game unless its for something important." Fulton said then thought for a moment. "You know now that I think of it. She was still dating Adam then too."

"Exactly why I'm not going to talk to her." Portman said folding his arms across his chest. "How am I to explain."

"Explain what?" Alex said finally coming out of hiding. The group became uncomfortably quite and looked every where but at Alex.

"Hey Alex!" Alex turned to see Scooter and Rick running up to her as Adam and Charlie came running behind them. From the look of Adam he had just gotten jumped.

"Holly shit Adam what happened?" Alex asked with more anger in her voice than concern. She turned to look at Scooter and Rick. Rick had a content look on his face but Scooter was avoiding her.

"I thought your boy needed to be reminded that you still belong to us." Rick said with a smirk. "Even if you wore the bird uniform for a night you still belong to the Varsity."

"And the Varsity now belongs to the Ducks if I remember the game that just happened. So I guess that mean's I'm Duck property once again." Alex said angrily and walked over to Adam but he pushed her away.

"Why don't you tell her how this fight went down Banksie." Rick said with an evil smile. Adam looked down at the ground and Scooter laughed.

"I'll do it for you." He said then grabbed Alex away from Adams side. Portman was surprised that Alex didn't hit him or push him away. "Rick told Banks that you belonged to Varsity no matter what you or the Ducks did about it. Banksie said that he would see Rick and the rest of the Varsity team thrown out of the school before he saw you become a piece of property. Then Rick and I worked him over. What do you think of that babe?"

"I think you're prick Scooter." Alex said shaking her head and backing away from him. "Adam's right no one owns me. Not the Varsity, not the Ducks, and not you. I cant even believe we were friends."

"More than friends from the stories I've heard." Rick said giving Scooter a high five. Alex glared at him and Charlie soon stood by her side and took her back while Fulton got in his face.

"Watch it Fulton. I can make your life hell as well." Rick said not backing down. "This isn't over yet."

"Oh believe me Rick." Alex said nailing him in the face with one of her pompoms. "If you make our lives hell I'll make yours ten times worse."

Rick sneered at her but said nothing else as the he and Scooter walked away. Adam glaring at their backs. He turned to look at Alex but said nothing.

"And I thought the silence before was weird." Doni said breaking the silence and causing the others to smile. "Who where those guys?"

"Two Varsity players that have been after Alex from day one." Adam said with a growl. "Every guy on the team had a bet going that they'd nail her by the end of this year. That was before they knew I was dating her then the bet changed to they could get her to cheat on me. Then when we broke up the bet was that they could hook up with her. They're all pathetic."

"I bet that pissed you off didn't it Banks. Knowing your girl was the prime meat of the school." Portman said angrily eyeing Adam. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Portman.

"You did not just call me a prime meat. And you have no right being made at Adam when he has done nothing more than be a good friend to me ever since we broke up. Unlike some friends I know who wont even talk to me." Alex reminded him. She then turned to Adam and Charlie. "Come one guys. Mom is cooking spaghetti and she's already invited you two and Amanda."

"Why has she invited my sister? Ok which one of the squad is dating my sister!" Adam said and fallowed Alex and Charlie home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mighty Ducks**

Alex knew Portman would have a harder time avoiding her with all the Ducks catching on to his game. They all knew it was hurting both of them to be kept apart for so long, but none of them could figure out Portman's reasons for ignoring her.

"He's in love with her." Adam said as they all piled into Adam's room. They had all made sure that Alex and Portman would have other plans that day so they wouldn't catch on to what the Ducks were planning.

"So are you." Connie said with a smile as Guy brought her down on his lap. The group all smiled knowing that Adam still had feeling for Alex.

"You guys have it all wrong…Oh Shut up." Adam said sitting down. The group laughed but didn't tease him about it any longer.

"We have to find out what is making Portman avoid Alex." Charlie said taking control of the meeting.

"How do you know its not Alex avoiding Portman. I mean it's not like she hasn't come to my house to see him." Fulton replied but he knew it was Portmans doing all along.

"I know because after the game Alex was waiting out side the locker room for him for almost an hour before Adam and I came out to tell her that you two had slipped out the back." Charlie said with a glare.

"I had only seen her look that disappointed once and that was the day she broke up with me." Adam piped up. "It's like she expected something from him."

"Well she did go all the way to Chicago when he was sick and miss our first game. Wouldn't you expect more." Fulton said and by the look of surprise on everyone's faces he found out that none of them had known about the Chicago trip.

"She told me she had to go back to Iowa and fix something." Adam said with almost a hurt expression on his face.

"She told you that because she didn't want to hurt you Adam." Fulton said honestly. "Doni had called her and told her that Portman had stopped eating. He was really sick. She raced to his side that night, but had to leave first thing in the morning. She missed our first game for him. That's just something Alex doesn't do unless she believed the person cared for her. Can you imagine what she's thinking know that he's totally ignoring her."

"She's thinking he had been playing her from the beginning." Julie said speaking up. She was sitting on the floor next to Fulton playing with her phone. "She called me the other day bawling. She told me about when he came to see her in Iowa and how he stood up to the Fears for her. She then stayed with him in Chicago. Things started to heat up with them but she would not let him kiss her or hug her for too long because she was still in love with Adam. Then Butler, Portman's friend, played a trick on them. Alex was so upset about loosing Adam that she let Portman kiss her and almost have her way with her. Then Butler came in laughing saying it was a joke. Now she believes Portman had the whole thing planed."

"I don't believe it." Fulton said protecting his best friend.

"Neither do I." Every one turned to Adam in surprise. So he explained. "I've seen the look in his eyes when Alex is mentioned. Its not the same look Rick or Scooter get. It's softer like he's caring a secret."

"Then that settles it. he have to find a way to get them to talk because I don't think I can stand getting another phone call from her when she's crying. Its to depressing." Julie said getting to her feet. "From now on our first priority is getting them together. I'm sure the Squad will help as well."

Charlie nodded and the group exited Adam's room. Adam looked across to the room next door. Alex's room was dark except for a single light from the TV. Alex was curled up on the bed hugging her pillow. He had seen this before.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I'm going to try and write every day till I get this story finished. My last day of school was yesterday and I graduate on Sunday. I then start a summer job that only lets me have Saturdays off so I'll try my hardest for all my readers to get this story done before I leave for work.**

The next wee k at school Alex went to Cheerleading practice with the J.V. Squad. She was surprise to find the Varsity squad there waiting for them. Mindy walked up to Alex and smiled.

"I want us to join forces." Mindy said happily. "I already know you all know about me and Luis and I think it would be better for us all to join our squads. No varsity no JV."

Alex looked her squad who seemed up for the idea and smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Now let skip practice and go get Starbucks." Mindy said with a laugh.

"A girl from my own heart." Alex said and the girls walked out together.

When they got back to school they all had their first class together so they headed on to Theater.

"You know Rick would only talk about you." Mindy said shaking her head. "All Rick and Scooter would chat about was wow look at how good Alex looks in that uniform or Alex and I are getting a bite to eat after school."

"Wow I didn't realize I was so popular." Alex teased.

"You really are." Sami said coming into the conversation. She opened the class room door and let Alex and Mindy go first. "Every one knows your name. I walk through the halls and all I hear are whispers of Alex Conway, Mindy Fay, Dean Portman and Adam Banks. Every so often there are whispers of Frankie Frisky and Seth Mosby."

"Frankie and Seth are only talked about because they almost set the chemistry lab on fire with a lighter and cleaning fluid." Alex said laughing at the memory. The girls took their seats.

Mr. Nett was in front of the class with a pile of papers in his hands. "Welcome back students. Today I'm going to explain your very last semester project. You have your groups of three. I hope you have thought things through. Here I'll hand out the rules."

He handed each person a paper.

Semester Project

Must be a full length song

Each group must have 3 songs

You are aloud to be creative.

May use any one in the class or

or not in the class except for me, Mr. Nett

Point system

20 pts.Creativity

10 pts.Theme

50 pts.Team Work

10 ptsHaving Fun

"Ok now that you've read the dreaded paper of hard and horrible rules I'd like to hear if you've got songs already picked out. And if you have let me write it down so another group cant also use that song." Mr. Nett took out a clipboard and a pen. "Sami tell me one song from your group."

"My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne."

"Mindy?"

"Dance with my father again."

"Luis?"

"Stacie's Mom"

"Linda?"

"Barbie Girl"

"Mandy?"

"Dirty Little Secret."

"Sassy?"

"My Hips don't Lie."

"Alex?"

"I miss you"

"Misty?"

"Girls just wanna have fun."

"Sara?"

"1985."

Alex rolled her eyes she already knew how many she was in. six out of nine. They had already filmed four of them that meant two left to go.

"Remember these are due in two weeks." Mr. Nett reminded them as the bell rang. Alex smiled and headed to her next class.

She was surprised to find no spot for her to sit with the squad at lunch. So she headed over to the Ducks. The only spot open was a seat on the end by Portman.

"Hey you guys is this spots saved? There isn't room over by the squad." Alex said and the Duck smiled their ok. Alex sat down and she felt Portman tense when she accidentally touched him. She ignored it and sat down.

"Hey Alex why don't you come sit over here?" Rick called over. "There is a seat right here." He said indicating his lap.

Alex turned in her seat and smiled over at Rick. "I'd rather not catch what ever creepy crawlies you have down there."

Rick glared back at her. "Why would you be scared of them I caught them from you."

"No I believe you caught them from Scooter." Alex said with a smirk. "Isn't that on of your dirty little secret you told me Scott."

Both Rick and Scooter got to their feet. Adam and Charlie both threw a paper bag of mash potatoes and gravy at both boys. The bags nailed them both in the face.

"Now that gives a new meaning to the fraise in your face." Alex said turning back to her seat. She looked down at her plate and noticed that her mash potatoes were gone. "Oh you jerks!"

Alex reached over Portman who was sitting between her and Charlie and attacked Charlie with her plastic spoon. Charlie pushed her backwards causing her to grab Portman's shoulders for support. But both of them fell to the ground. Alex laughed and got to her feet. He held her hand out to help Portman up but he got up on his own.

"Nice to know you've been the same with out me." Portman said walking away. Alex looked at his retreating back then back at the Ducks. Adam and Charlie raced after Portman and Alex fallowed but stayed far behind.

"Portman!" Adam called. Portman sighed and turned around. Adam and Charlie walked up to him.

"What the hell was that about?" Charlie asked. "Do you know how much she has missed your ass?"

"She sure seems upset." Portman said sarcastically. He didn't notice Alex standing father behind the group listening.

"Man she hasn't been this way for ages." Adam said shaking his head. "I haven't seen her smile like that since last year. This year has been hell for her. Don't make it worse."

"Why don't you just go and kiss her wounds Banksie and make it all better?" Portman asked.

"Because she and I are just friends. Yeah sure I still care for her but she's moved on Portman. Stop playing a Rick and talk to her." Adam said walking away. Portman watched as Adam walked past Alex. A tear rolled down her cheek and the sight of her broke his heart. How could he tell her that the reason he couldn't be with her was that he was going to be a father.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm working at a summer camp this year and I only have 2 days off a week. But please still review! I could really use them!!!!! Thank you.**

Alex turned on her I-pod and listened to Mad World by Gary Jules. She always listened to that song when she was sad. Doni and her had decided to hang out together at the mall, but at the moment Doni couldn't get Alex away from the food courts. Every so often Alex would check her phone, but she would do nothing else.

"Alex what's wrong with you?" Doni asked getting annoyed with just sitting around.

"Huh?" Alex asked taking her earpiece from her ear.

"I asked what's wrong with you?" Doni repeated.

Alex sighed and checked her phone. Doni let out an annoyed sigh and Alex decided to talk. "I think I have to let your brother go."

"What do you mean let him go?" Doni asked knowing what she meant.

"If I really have feelings for your brother I think I have to give them up before I get myself hurt in the process." Alex replied and Doni sighed.

"Alex I hate to be the one to tell you this. But because my brother is being a total ass I'll do it for him." Doni said then took a deep breath. "Dean is going to be a father."

Alex quickly got to her feet and walked away. She stopped by a guy playing a piano and handed him a five. The guy got up and Alex sat down. She messed with her I-pod then started to play the piano. The music was soft and very sad sounding.

Alex then started to sing. "All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow. No tomorrow, no tomorrow."

Doni sat in awe at what Alex was singing. It was the song Dean listened to when he needed to cool of.

"And I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world mad world. Children waiting for the day they feel good. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. Made to feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me. And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles It's a very, very mad world ... mad world Enlarging your world Mad world."

When Alex finished she was surprised to see Doni standing behind her with her cellphone open pointing towards her. Doni said something into the phone and hung up.

"Who was on the phone." Alex asked worried.

"Dean." Doni said then smiled at her friend. " I was just letting him listen to what he was giving up."

Dean hung up the phone and sighed. He did have feelings for Alex, but at the moment he was obligated to another. Lea was pregnant with his baby, or so that's what she says.

"Just listen to what you're giving up Dean." Doni had said before she hung up the phone.

Dean sighed and picked up his phone. He called Lea by using 67 so his number would be restricted.

"Hello?" a male voice said from the other line. Dean froze. He knew that voice. In the back ground he could hear Lea laughing.

"Butler my man. You know whats funny. I swear I had just dialed Lea's number." Portman said sarcastically.

"You did man. Here is your bride to be." Butler said and soon Lea was on the phone.

"Deany Bear! Oh how are you. I found out that the baby is going to be a girl. What should we name her?" Lea asked.

"How about you name her Alexandra?" Dean said with a knowing smile.

"Alexandra? Your kidding right. I mean why would we name her Alexandra." Lea asked.

"No I said you name her Alexandra. Because last week you told me it was a boy." Dean said angrily. "You can nick name her Alex for the girl I'm leaving you for."

Dean hung up the phone. He knew there was something fishy about Lea and the baby. She had only gained 12 pounds in six months. He just figured it was because she was so skinny. Know she knew that she wasn't really pregnant. He had been played once again by Lea and Butler.

The next day at school Dean waited for Alex by her locker but she never showed. Angry and late for class he found the history class to find that Alex was there sitting in her chair. He took his seat in the back.

"Can any one tell me who the leader of the Nazi party was." The teacher answered and Alex's hand shot up in the air.

"Alex." The teacher said in surprise.

"Adolph Hitler." She said then sighed. "He killed over a people. And the saddest part was that Hitler's dad was himself Jewish."

The history teacher stared at her for a moment unable to speech.

"Take that Mr.Ray. Us Conways knows our history." Brad said causing the class to laugh hysterically. Every one in the class knew the Conway's down fall was history, math and any thing science.

"If only you could pass a test Brad." Mr. Ray teased and went on with class. Dean wrote a note on a piece of paper and handed it over to Charlie who passed it up to Alex.

_I'm sorry I've been and ass. Forgive me? _Alex read the note and wrote back.

_I'll forgive you but you'll only receive friendship from me. I mean you are going to be a daddy._ Dean cringed at the words she wrote back. He wondered if he could ever make it up to her.

When the bell rang he tried to catch up with her but to his surprise she walked up to Sami who had a video camera in her hand. He watched as they taped Adam walking down the hallway holding hands with Tammy Fay. Then Sami moved the camera to Alex. Alex blinked slowly as a tear ran down her cheek. Sami then moved around Alex to get a different angle. Portman sighed and walked away. She still had feelings for Adam and they still seemed strong.

Sami cought Portman in the background of the shot and gasped as she turned of the camera quickly. She looked at Alex who quickly whipped away her fake tears and turned to her sister.

"What?" Alex asked turning to see Portman's retreating back.

"Alex you should have seen the look on his face. I have never seen him look so hurt in all the time I've known him." Sami said she opened her camera. "Go get him."

Sami stayed put as she taped her sister race down the hall and catch up with Portman. She then quickly as she could with out shaking the camera got closer to them. Alex put a hand on his cheek but she grabbed her hand and took it in his. He smiled at her sweetly and whispered something in her ear. But from the camera angle that Sami was at it looked like he was kissing her neck. Sami turned off the camera knowing that she had just taped the ending of their music video.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

The next class for Alex was theater. Today was the day they where to hand in there videos. They watched each one in class and Mr. Nett graded them right then and there. After the last one was watched Mr. Nett made and announcement.

"I have chosen three music videos that will be shown to the school and sent to the art institute for judging. Who ever was involved in making the videos may be chosen for a four year scholarship when they graduate." Mr. Nett smiled. "Here are the three music video's I have chosen. My Happy Endings, Slipped Away and 1985."

Alex looked over at Linda and Sami. Two of their videos where going and the other one Linda taped and Alex and Sami where in. that meant they had the best chances to get the scholarships. The bell rang and the girls left the class room excited for the next day.

When every one entered the auditorium the next day they saw Luis, Sara, Sassy, Sami, Alex and Linda sitting on chairs to the right side of the stage while a large white screen took up the rest. Mr. Net came up to the mic and started to talk.

"Good morning Eden Hall. Today sitting in front of you are six very talented kids. I am here to show you how talented these kids are. After you watch these music video's they have made, their video's will be sent to the Art Institute along with over 200 others from school around Minnesota. If one of these video's wins every person who was involved making it has a choice of taking a four year scholarship to the art school of their choice after graduation." Mr. Nett smiled back at his students then turned back to the crowd. "After all three movies are shown you may asked the creators questions. Now let the movies begin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mighty Ducks or the song My Happy Endings.**

**AN: This is the music video My Happy Endings so just imagine this song playing while you read. And please review and tell me which video you think should win!**

Alex sat at her window looking out past the rain to the window across the street. Adam was in his room kissing Tammy Fay. The music started up and words shown up on the bottom left corner.

My Happy Ending

Sung by Avril Lavigne

Movie by Alex, Sami and Linda

Alex turned to the camera as a tear streamed down her face. The song sang So much for my happy ending and the scene changed to a scene back at the Goodwill games. Alex wrapped her arms around Adam and he looked lovingly down at her. Alex looked up at him in the same loving look and they both started to laugh. It then went to scene when Alex and Adam broke into the ice rink and skated around. Adam was chasing Alex. He finally caught her and raised her into the air. He brought her down to him both of them smiled happily into each others eyes.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. and all of the memories, so close to me. Just fade away." The scene changed to Adam sitting on a chair with Tammy Fay on his lap. He didn't look the happiest but he was still smiling at her. Alex walked past with a hurt expression on her face but Adam pretended not to notice till she had past by. He turned sadly to watch her leave but she didn't see him.

The next scene was of Alex sitting next to Adam at the Varsity team. Alex stood up to try and help Ken when she was pushed into Scooters arms. Adam pretended not to see and Alex held back tears as she noticed.

The scene then changed to the fight between the Ducks and the Varsity. The only ones who were not fighting where Adam and Alex who stood in the middle of the brawl. Alex was talking to him and they both looked very up set. Alex then leaned up and kissed Adam pationatly. When she pulled away they both had tears in their eyes. As Alex moved away Adam tried to hold on to her but she didn't notice. She just walked away with out turning around. The next scene was of Adam and Tammy Fay walking down the hallway holding hands. The camera then looked up at Alex who was sadly watching them go. The camera moved around her and Alex became blurry as the camera focused on Portman. He was extremely hurt by what he witnessed. Soon the scene was of Alex racing down the hall catching up with Portman. She placed her hand on his cheek but he took her hand in his instead. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck. The camera backed up to see that Adam witnessed the scene. The music faded along with the picture ending the music video.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or the song 1985.**

**AN: This is the music video of 1985. Please review and remember I want you to pick which video should win!**

The screen lit up as the music video started. The scene was of the Conway's kitchen and Roxie was standing there with a smile.

"Kids its time for school." She called up the stairs. Eight kids race down the stairs and grab their lunches as they leave all randomly saying good bye. Roxie sighs when all of the kids are out the door. And says. "Good bye Kids."

The music starts and Roxie smiles mischievously runs up the stairs. Three seconds go by and she's running down the stairs again but she had changed big time. Her hair is extremely curly and her bangs are poofed like the 80's hair. She is wearing a tight snake skin skirt with black tights and black leggings with brown sneakers. Her shirt was a very 80's style shirt and her make up was extremely 80's. she runs out of the house and gets into the car. The drives to a 80's style club and walks in to find dozens of people dressed up in the 80's style. She dances with a lot of people and is shown to be the coolest person there.

The scene changes back to the kids who are obviously talking about their parents in a school cafeteria. The eight kids from before roll their eyes and its easy to tell that they mouth "Our mom is so lame."

The school bell rings and soon all the kids are racing out of the school. The scene changes back to the club to Roxie. She looks down at the her watch and raced out of the club. She gets into her car and raced home. She gets stuck in traffic and when she looks out her window sees her kids laughing and having fun as they cross the street infront of her. None of them see her. When the light changes she races home and runs into the house as her kids come around the corner.

The kids inter the house and enter the kitchen where they see their mother standing in the kitchen looking as normal as could be.

The kids wave and head up the stairs and the camera comes down to Roxie's shoes. They are the same sneakers she wore to the club. the camera comes back up on a close up of Roxie. She winks and the music stops ending the music video.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or the song Slipped away.**

**AN: Please, Please, Please review and tell me which video should win! I really would like your help.**

When the music started, the picture faded in to Alex sitting at a grave. She placed her hand over the name as a tear streamed down her face. She stood up and placed a single red rose on the grave with a little peace of paper tied to it. the picture zoomed in on the rose so the writing could be read. It said:

To my Duane,

I'll love you for the rest of my life. I will live it for you.

Alex.

The scene then changed to Alex and a guy sitting at a lake. They where holding hands with a little boy. They lifted him into the air and the boy giggled. Alex looked at the guy with such love that you knew she loved him with all of her heart. They walked the little boy to a older woman who took the child and smiled at Alex.

The scene then changed to Alex holding herself in her room as tears streamed down her face. She stood up and took a paint jar and angrily threw it at the wall. The picture turned to slow motion as it fallowed the jar till it crashed against the wall. The paint covered up a poem. The scene changed to Alex reading the poem a couple days earlier. It then flashed back to the same poem except this time is was covered in paint. The song sang the day you slipped away. Was the day I found it wont be the same.

The scene then changed to Alex and the same guy from before carving their name into a tree trunk. They then turned to the camera and waved. Alex kissed Duane and he blushed bringing her closer to him. The picture faded into a girl holding a boys body in her hands. Another boy was being pulled away from the cops and the camera came around to show that the girl was a very upset Alex. She was crying so hard that it seemed that she had just lost everything she cared about. The camera then came down to show that the boy in her arms was Duane. There was blood all around him and he looked pale.

The music then sang the last nana's as the scene changed into Alex looking at a picture of her and Duane sitting at the tree they carved their names into. She sadly touches it as the scene changes into a live version of the picture. Duane kisses her on the forehead and they both look back at the camera. They smiled as if they were the happiest people alive. The song sang I miss you and the Picture froze and it is laid down next to the rose by a crying Alex. The music stopped ending the music video.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I'm so excited to be writing on this story again. I have finished ****Long**** Lost, and Troublesome Twins if you would like to read some of my finished work. I hope I get some Reviews because I haven't gotten any in a while.**

When the lights came back on in the auditorium every one seemed to be staring at Alex. She looked around the room at all the faces to see some surprised, some sad, and some even crying.

"Well lets introduce the people again and have you ask them questions about what you saw then we will have you vote." Mr. Nett said trying to get the attention off Alex. "Luis, Sara and Sassy will you please tell us about your video."

Sara stepped up to the mike and smiled. "If any of you have ever met Roxie Conway you'll know that she's stuck in the 80's. My mom is such a good sport that we couldn't help but have her in our video."

At once Scooters hand went up.

"Yes Scooter." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"How old was your mom when she had you if she was a teen in the 80's?" Scooter asked and Sassy grabbed the mike from Sara.

"she was 19 but I don't see how that has anything to do with this Scott." Sassy retorted and Mr. Nett took the mike away from her.

"Ok then that will be all. The next two videos were done by the same group. Sami, Linda and Alex." Mr. Nett said and handed the mike to Alex. "Mine as well take it now since they'll be asking you questions later."

"Our first video was about a relationship I just got out of except a little more drama ….ok maybe a little more than a little in some parts." Alex said after getting a look from Adam. She looked around the room and saw Portman a small smile on his face. Alex took a deep breath as a tear streamed down her cheek and the smile faded from Portman's face. "The next video was about my second boyfriend who I loved. He was killed by my ex-boyfriend because of my evil sister who is no longer a part of the family. This movie was not drama added. It actually happened in real life. All righty then any questions?"

Almost every one in the room except for the ducks and the squad raised their hands.

"None at all well look at that." Alex said turning around but Sami caught her and turned her around everyone's hands were still in the air. "Well who's first."

"How about me?" a girl said and Alex's heart jumped. She knew that voice all to well.

"Hanna what are you doing here?"Alex asked trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

"She's here because I sent her here." A cruel sounding voice replied and a guy in the back stood up. Alex backed up and her body started to shake. The guy was Greg. He laughed at her reaction. "I guess you remember me."

"How could I forget the guy who killed Duane." Alex said backing into Luis's arms Alex pushed him away though hoping Greg didn't believe that Luis was her new guy. Greg started to walk down the isle but was punched out by some one in the crowd. Alex strained to see who it was and was surprised when she saw the familiar leather jacket of Portman's.

"Big mistake." Greg said pulling out a gun. He pointed it at Portman and Alex screamed.

"No Greg. No more killing. Please just tell me what you want?" Alex said as tears streamed down her face.

"I want you." Greg said not taking his eyes off Portman.

"Fine just no more killing." Alex said walking of f the stage and heading towards Greg. Every one in the room was silent. When she got to him Greg put his arm around her and gave her a long disgusting kiss. When he looked back up he could see the anger in Portman's face.

"What's wrong big boy not getting the girl you want? Am I stealing her from you?" Greg said with a laugh. He pointed the gun at him again and Alex smacked him hard in the stomach causing him to bring his hand down. Portman took advantage of the situation and took the gun away from him. He threw it up the isle and hit Greg as hard as he could in the face. Greg fell to the ground knocked out cold. Alex looked up at Portman. He just risked his life for her. She jumped into his arms and laid a big kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he smiled.

"That was as friends by the way." Alex said trying to sound cool. Portman laughed and hugged her again but this time he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not the father." He said and walked away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Since I love every one who read s my stories.**** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of some other stories that aren't getting reviews. Never Forgotten Past is one. ****Lets**** Go Down In ****Historty****Born Enemies.****The ****Newsie's**** Angel.****The Love of Two.**** I would really love it if you would I need to know if I should keep going with them or stop. I want at least 10 reviews on each before I can start or finish any other stories. Thank you lots and ****lolts**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: The last chapter! Wow its been along time. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The next day at lunch Alex found Portman sitting by himself. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed her arms and brought her down to the seat next to him.

"Hey you." He said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Alex replied smiling back

The Ducks and Squad watched them from their table.

"DO you think they'll finally get together?" Julie asked from her seat next to Fulton.

Fulton looked over at her and smiled. "As long as their mouths don't get in the way."

"Or Adam doesn't confess he's still in love with her." Sami said giving Adam a warning look. Adam looked up at her confused. "Don't give me that look. Your both dancing around each other."

"I'm with…" Adam started.

"Tammy Fay we know." Sara said rolling her eyes. "But every one here knows that Mr. Golden Boy and little Miss Punk Cheerleader over there are still crazy for each other. You two need to either get back together or move on before you get hurt. Or worse hurt some one else."

Alex and Portman started to walk over to the group. Adam tensed. There were still feelings there. Adam got out his phone and walked away.

_We need to talk. After school. My house. _Alex read the text from Adam one more time as she knocked on his bedroom door. He answered and pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is this abou…" Alex tried to say but Adam's lips on hers silenced her. he pulled away and looked at her. she was surprised but didn't seem angry.

"Let me expain before you say anything." Adam said running his hands threw his hair. "I still love you Alex. I'm not sure how you feel about me but I'm not fully ready to let you go. But…if you choose Portman over me…I wont stand in your way."

Alex bit her bottom lip. "I don't know Adam…I just don't know."

Alex went home and laid down on her bed. Her sisters slowly entered her room and sat down on her bed.

"Talk." Sami said moving her sister's hair out of her face.

"Adam told me he still loved me." Alex said with a sigh.

"And?" Sara pressed on.

"I still like him." Alex answered.

"But?" Sassy asked.

"But I also like Dean." Alex covered her face with her hands. "Why do I have to feel for both of them."

" Who do you like more?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Alex said frustrated.

"Tell us what you like about both of them." Sami said and Alex put her hands down.

"Well Adam is good looking, sweet, caring and a good kisser…Dean he's very hot, funny, daring, and wow." Alex said with a smile. She already knew which one she really wanted.

The next day at school Alex walked up to Portman.

Adam watched from his locker as Alex gave Portman a hug then walked up to him.

"I've made my decision." Alex said with a big sigh and Adam held his breath.

"I choose…" she looked down at the floor then up at him with a big smile. "You."

**Yeah I know after all the drama between Portman and Alex I'm sure you all thought I'd put them together but I thought the Adam and Alex couple was cute so I left them together. Sorry it took me so long to finish this but I'm sure this is going to be the last Alex story I do unless there are some requests for another story. Thanks for all the Reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Newest Alex story is up!!!! Its called Drama and Cheer This Senior Year! So go check it out!!!! I'm hoping this will be the second to the last one in this series but I wont know till I see how well the third one does so read it and let me know!!! Thanks bunches.**


End file.
